Brothers of Ice and Fire
by LadyGira
Summary: Epílogo: Dos días han pasado desde el inciente. Es hora de que todos tomen un descanso bajo las estrellas. Pensamientos mezclados, amores buscados y perdidos, todo se unirá antes de esa noche de fiesta. FIN
1. Chapter 1 Mekai Park

**Ayame**:- *_* Regreso de la oscuridad para escribir FIC. Ahora que por fin termino mi tormento y estoy en lo que quiero : estudiar para ser escritora. Pues ¡ A escribir se ha dicho! Desgraciadmente los persos no son mios si no de su autor original.

**Yusuke**:- Mierda, sabía que no eramos libres T_T

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 El Parque de Diversiones**

Han pasado varios meses desde la última batalla. La vida de Yusuke y sus amigos se ha vuelto normal. Los tres mundos parecen estar en paz. Hiei va y viene del Mekai por los servicios prestados a Mukuro. Yusuke lo acompaña de vez en cuando para entrenar y ver como van las cosas en el Mekai. Kurama trabaja en el mundo espiritual ayudando a Botan con quien ha empezado a salir después de lo que sucedió entre ellos {1}  
Kuawabara se dedicaba a estudiar ampliamente en la escuela. Shizuru lo había amenazado con prohibirle gastar dinero y visitar a Yukina si no sacaba calificaciones altas. Kazuma estaba empeñado en obtener el dinero más que nada por eso era raro verlo en las reuniones del grupo. Keiko se paseaba por el templo de Genkai de vez en cuando para visitar a Yukina, ambas habían echo una gran amistad además la chica le prometió ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano. Ahora jugaban en los jardines del templo de Genkai sin saber que eran vigiladas por Hiei quien no le quitaba la vista a Yukina desde el incidente de su secuestro {2} dudando si decirle la verdad o no a su hermana.

**-** Hiei- alguien le susurró al oído causando que se sobresaltara. Se giró y vio a un divertido Kurama. Lo vio molesto. El kizune era experto en tomarlo por sorpresa.  
- ¿Qué quieres Kurama? – Le preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.- Más vale que sea importante. Estoy ocupado.  
- ¿Cuidando a Yukina como siempre?- preguntó el kizune recargándose en el árbol que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Cuándo piensas decir la verdad?  
- No lo sé- contestó el muchacho observando de nuevo hacia Yukina quien jugaba con Keiko poco después llegaron Yusuke y Kuawabara. A Hiei le molestó que Kuawabara se acercara tanto a Yukina. Kurama sonrió divertido.  
- Parece que ya están aquí. ¿Vamos? – Hiei lo miró sin comprender pero lo siguió. Pronto los dos se reunieron con el resto del grupo.  
- Kurama, Hiei tiempo sin verlos – sonrió Yusuke- ¿Están listos para ir al parque de diversiones?  
- ¿Parque de diversiones? – preguntaron los hermanos a la vez. Los demás no pudieron evitar ocultar una risita. Hiei los miró feo y Yukina avergonzada.  
- Es un lugar donde hay una serie de juegos donde podemos divertirnos- explicó Yusuke- Botan nos regaló boletos, bueno más bien se los dio a su terroncito de azúcar.  
- ¡Yusuke! No seas grosero- le replicó Keiko jalándole la oreja- Ignóralo Kurama- le dijo al kizune, quién le dijo que no importaba- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Botan?  
- Me dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en el parque de diversiones. Nos tiene una sorpresa- le contestó Kurama- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?  
Yukina sonrió con entusiasmo.  
- Aún no comprendo del todo pero suena interesante.  
- ¡Por supuesto! – Declaró Kuawabara y tomó sus manos ante el disgusto de Hiei- ¡Ya verás como nos divertimos los dos juntos m querida Yukina!

Ese mí estaba sobrando pensó Hiei molesto. No le agradaba nada que ese bueno para nada estuviera tan cerca de su hermana. El resto notó esa mirada y Yusuke dijo:  
- ¡Vamos!

Unas horas más tarde el grupo estaba por fin en _Mekai Park _un parque de diversiones en medio de las montañas que se había abierto recientemente. El dueño era un famoso millonario. El parque estaba diseñado como si se tratara del mismo Mekai lleno de figuras de demonios y espíritus. Algunos miembros del gabinete del mundo espiritual habían decidido trabajar horas extras en aquel lugar. Botan era una de ellas sin embargo el verdadero motivo por el cual trabajaba horas extras ahí era otro: Koenma sospechaba del lugar y la había enviado a vigilar.

- ¡Un Yukai!- gritó asustada Yukina al ver como un dragón surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad y con furia. Las personas que llevaba sobre él gritaban con desesperación. – Esas personas están en problemas.  
- Tranquila Yukina, solo se trata de una atracción – le explicó Keiko – Ese dragón es de mentira. Es un carrito que trasporta a las personas.  
- Se ve muy divertido- comentó Kurama- Pero es muy fuerte para ti Yukina- sonrió.  
En eso un movimiento brusco le hizo voltear. Yusuke trataba de detener a Hiei quien había desenfundado su espada y estaba dispuesto a matar a aquel "dragón"  
- Hiei, es una maquina. No es de verdad- trató de calmarlo. Tras dos minutos de explicación Hiei pareció controlarse pero aún así no comprendía mucho las cosas.  
- Pero que tonto es el enano- rió Kuawabara- No sabe reconocer entre un juego mecánico y un dragón de verdad. Que vergüenza.  
- Cállate idiota, si fuera un dragón de verdad tú estarías muerto de miedo.

Ambos empezaron a discutir. Los demás suspiraron y los dejaron solos un rato hasta que llegaron a su destino: Un local que decía: _Toreo del Mundo Espiritual._

Era un portón grande parecido a las puertas de verdadero mundo espiritual. Yusuke silbo por la impresión.

- ¿Aquí es Kurama?

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar la puerta del local se abrió y por ella se asomó una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azul. Todos pestañaron y se impresionaron al reconocerla: Era Botan, su cabello estaba suelto y vestía un kimono azul muy hermoso que hacía juego con su cabello. Los dejó impresionados a todos, en especial a Kurama.  
- Bienvenidos muchachos- sonrió con su clásica emoción- ¡Me alegro que estén aquí! ¿Qué les parece el lugar? ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

Los muchachos reaccionaron y asintieron. Se pasaron platicando. Kurama besó la mano de Botan con una sonrisa diciendo que era muy hermosa. Esta se sonrojo. Yusuke se aclaró la garganta preguntando cuando iban a entrar.  
Botan asintió y los guió al interior. Un largo pasillo se extendió frente a ellos. Era muy parecido al camino que llevaba a la oficina de Koenma en el Mundo Espiritual.

- ¿Acaso el diseñador es el mismo? – preguntó Yusuke con una gran gota tras su cabeza.  
Botan no respondió. Se situaron frente a una puerta. Botan lucía algo molesta por alguna razón pero trato de aparentarlo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yukina- ¿Hay algo peligroso adelante?  
- No, no es nada- dijo con una gotita la peliazulada- Solo un grupo de problemáticas.

Abrieron la puerta y de inmediato se vieron rodeados por un grupo enorme de chicas que tenían pancartas con letreros que decían: "Te amamos Jaku" "Jaku, eres el mejor" y un sin fin de letreros.  
Las chicas en cuanto vieron entrar a los cuatro galanes estrellas se quedaron pasmadas y luego comenzaron a gritar como locas.  
- ¿Qué no es ese Suichi Minamino de la escuela? – unas jóvenes con el mismo uniforme que Kurama gritaron de felicidad y se acercaron corriendo seguidas por otra estampida de jóvenes.  
- ¡ Y miren a sus amigos! ¡Ese es Yusuke y su inseparable amigo Kuawabara! ¡ Y ese enano es muy tierno!  
Los cuatro detectives espirituales tuvieron que utilizar sus grandes habilidades para poder escapar de la oleada de chicas. Kuawabara estaba en los cielos pero también temió por su vida cuando las jóvenes trataron de quitarle la ropa. Keiko miraba la escena furiosa junto con Botan. Yukina estaba confundida. Hiei trataba de acercarse a Yukina pero una ola de chicas evitaba que llegara a ella. Yusuke golpeo a algunas mujeres con tal de escapar pero estas eran como zombis. Kurama era el que más peligro corría. Hasta que Botan reacciono, tomó un megáfono y empezó a gritar:  
- ¡MIREN, ES JAKU!

Todas las mujeres se giraron inmediatamente. Los chicos reaccionaron. Hiei tomó a la aturdida Yukina en brazos pues la pobre había sido atropellada por una ola de chicas. Kuawabara fue arrastrado por Yusuke quien era seguido por Keiko. Kurama alcanzó a Botan y ambos después de que los chicos pasaran cerraron la puerta antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta del engaño.  
- Vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos- suspiró Yusuke cansado.  
- ¿Eran demonios?- preguntó Hiei- ¿Por qué no las matamos?  
- Te equivocas Hiei, son simples humanas- le dijo el kizune- Aunque debo admitir que dan más miedo que los demonios.  
- Ser famoso es peligroso- dijo Kuawabara - ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darles mis autógrafos!  
- Esas mujeres eran desagradables- gruño Keiko con los brazos cruzados.  
Hiei depositó a la recién despertada Yukina. La chica miraba confundida al resto. Le preguntó a Botan:  
- ¿Qué era esa habitación?  
- Es el club de Fans de Jaku- suspiró resignada. Señalo al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban ahora. Una pantalla enorme mostraba un combate en un torneo. Era una recreación del estilo de batallas del torneo de la isla de Sakyo.  
- ¡Asombroso!- comentó Yusuke admirado. Se acercó unos pasos más al tiempo que el joven de cabellos plateados de la imagen derriba a su enemigo. De inmediato se prendieron las luces. Y una voz dijo: ¡Y el ganador del torneo de este día es Jaku!

Los cuatro detectives y las chicas pudieron ver que bajo la pantalla había unos niños con cascos que cubrían sus rostros. Se encontraban sentados. Esperaron unos segundos y poco a poco los niños se quitaron los cascos y se levantaron cansados y desilusionados. Solo uno de ellos no lo hizo.  
- Otra vez ganó Jaku- suspiraron y salieron de la habitación por una puerta contigua. Yusuke le preguntó a Botan extrañado.  
- ¿Qué fue eso Botan? ¿Y quien es ese Jaku?  
- Se trata de un juego virtual. Los niños tienen poderes y van acumulando puntos mientras luchan. Un videojuego perfecto del torneo- sonrió- La única diferencia es que cuando pierden su consola se desconecta.  
- Ya veo- los ojos de Yusuke brillaron con emoción- Suena interesante ¿Qué piensas Kuawabara?

Pero Kuawabara no le hizo caso. Su vista se centró en el último chico. Este se estaba quitando el casco. Yusuke también lo sintió. Ese chico tenía un reiki bastante curioso. Suficiente poderoso para que los cuatro detectives se pusieran serios.

* * *

Ayame:- ¿Qué les parece? ¿Quién será el misterioso Jaku?  
Botan:- ¬¬ ¡ Esas brujas!  
Keiko:- ¬¬ Opino lo mismo, son unas brujas.  
Ayame:- *_* Son fans.  
Yusuke- Me siento herido, puedo luchar contra los peores guerreros del universo pero contra una bola de fans me veo debil.  
Hiei:- ¬_¬ Yo las elimino.  
Yukina:- _ Y y yo me confundo.  
Kurama:- En fin, dejen sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

{1} Quien lo sabe quien leyo mi fic " El regreso de los Ninjawa"  
{2} Lo mismo que arriba XD


	2. Chapter 2 Nieve Fría

**Ayame**:- *_* Segundo Cap.  
**Jaku:**- Comienza el tormento * suspira*  
**Ayame**:- *_* Jaku eres mi propia invención por lo tanto te puedo torturar *_*  
**Yusuke:**- ¬¬ a nosotros nos torturas auqnue no seamos tu invención.  
**Botan**:- *_* Muchas gracias **Munchis** chan por tu apoyo.  
**Keiko:**- n_n disfruten el cápitulo.

* * *

**Cápitulo 2 Nieve Fría **

El joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo a su altura Botan les dijo:  
- Muchachos, les presento a Jaku.  
El joven sonrió con amabilidad. Los detectives se relajaron un poco pero no bajaron la guardia.  
- Es un placer, equipo Urameshi.  
- Por lo que veo has oído hablar de nosotros ¿Verdad?- le dijo Yusuke de manera amigable.  
- Claro- sonrió con entusiasmo- Seguí paso a paso cada uno de los combates del torneo. Me quede admirado con él y estoy entrenando para algún día participar en uno.

- Maravilloso. Seguro que serás un buen oponente- comentó Urameshi entusiasmado. Después de todo tenía un reiki interesante, con un buen entrenamiento lo más seguro es que ese chico llegara a ser tan fuerte como él.  
- De echo Jaku era uno de los alumnos de Genkai- dijo Botan y todos se sorprendieron.- Pero dejó su entrenamiento a la mitad.  
- ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no continuaste tu entrenamiento? – le preguntó Yusuke totalmente estático. Si Genkai lo había entrenado era bastante fuerte.  
- Algunos motivos me lo impidieron- dijo con frialdad y una mirada triste cruzo su rostro por unos instantes. Nadie comentó nada más y se formo un silencio incómodo.  
Cada uno de los cuatro detectives analizaba a Jaku de distinta manera. Kuawabara y Yusuke lo veían como un futuro guerrero con quién podrían divertirse en peleas. Kurama tenía la sensación de que ese chico era un factor importante para lo que esta por venir y Hiei encontraba en él algo familiar.  
- En fin, ¿Por qué no nos vamos, Botan? – la voz de Jaku los sacó de sus pensamientos. Keiko los miró consternada:  
- ¿A qué se refieren?

- Upps- se golpeó con suavidad la mensajera en la cabeza- Lo olvidé. – Miró a los chicos- Jaku nos invita a comer a su casa. Deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo y cuando le dije que yo los conocía me pidió que los invitara.  
- ¿A comer? ¡Pues vamos de una vez!- comentó Yusuke entusiasmado. Ya le había dado hambre desde hace rato. Keiko suspiró y los demás exceptuando a Hiei rieron.  
Emprendieron la marcha siguiendo a Jaku y Botan por una de las puertas exteriores. Para su sorpresa esperando fuera había una limosina negra.  
- *_* ¿Ese es tu auto? – Preguntó Kuawabara- Ser un gran peleador y ser millonario ¿Qué más quieres?  
- Créeme Kuawabara, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar- comentó Jaku quedando pensativo por unos instantes.

- ¡Vamos querida Yukina!- Kazuma tomó a Yukina de la mano y ambos subieron a la limosina tras Jaku, inmediatamente después Keiko y Botan lo hicieron. Yusuke iba a entrar cuando notó que Hiei y Kurama se quedaban atrás. Decidió esperar unos segundos pues sospechaba que algo malo había ocurrido pues Hiei lucía más molesto de lo normal.

Kurama notó el gesto de Yusuke y sonrió. Luego se giró a ver de reojo a Hiei.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.  
- Ese tipo es un idiota- dijo molesto- ¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar tan cerca de Yukina?  
Kurama dejó escapar una gotita tras su cabeza. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de algo urgente pero solo era un hermano celoso.  
- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Yukina lo ve como un amigo.  
Trato de calmarlo aunque Kurama sabía que algún día Hiei no aguantaría más y trataría de matar a Kazuma. Por el bien de su amigo era mejor evitarlo. El problema era que Hiei era demasiado terco y no quería decirle la verdad a su hermana cuando eso pondría un punto a su favor.  
Para su alivio Hiei pareció calmarse por que cruzo los brazos y comenzó a caminar mientras decía:  
- Más le vale a ese idiota no acercarse demasiado a mi hermana. Podría matarlo por error.  
Otra gota salió tras la cabeza de Kurama mientras suspiraba. Kuawabara estaba a salvo por ahora y lo peor era el chico no se enteraría de que el kizune le acababa de salvar la vida.

Yusuke tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando Hiei llegó a su lado. Se puso rígido cuando este le susurró antes de entrar a la limosina.  
- Se que nos escuchaste, si le dices una sola palabra te mato- Yusuke sudó con miles de gotitas tras su cabeza. Entró después de Kurama en la limosina.  
La limosina por dentro era amplia. Parecía una habitación con sillones. Los detectives miraban con admiración tanto lujo. Keiko se sentía incómoda y Botan se veía muy linda con el kimono en ese ambiente, o eso pensó Kurama.  
- Por cierto Botan- preguntó el kizune - ¿De donde salio ese kimono?  
- Me lo compré con mi paga- contestó ella sonriendo sonrojada - Era una sorpresa.  
Se quedaron hablando entre ellos.  
Yukina por su lado hablaba con Kazuma quien le decía cosas románticas sobre limosinas que no comprendía pero se limitaba a sonreír como siempre lo había echo. Kuawabara sintió una mirada sobre su espalda y se giró.

- ¿Será mi imaginación?  
Y continuo hablando con la bella Yukina recibiendo miradas frías de parte de Hiei. Yusuke y Keiko por su lado charlaban con Jaku.  
- Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra la maestra Genkai?  
- De maravilla, esa vieja tendrá vida mucho tiempo- le comentó Yusuke con una risa- ¿También te torturo hasta la muerte?  
- Correcto amigo- contestó Jaku – Creí que iba a morir en uno de sus entrenamientos.  
Y ambos se quedaron hablando de entrenamientos, peleas y técnicas mientras Keiko abría la ventana, tanto lujo la sofocaba.

Una hora después el equipo Urameshi, Keiko y Botan habían llegado a su destino: Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme jardín y a lo lejos se veía una mansión. La mansión Erizawa, dueños de _Mekai Park_ estaba ubicada a una hora del parque en lo más profundo del bosque. La seguridad era alta peor los invitados solo veían la seguridad de una mansión común y corriente. El duque Erizawa se encargaba de mantener sus negocios sucios a oscuras de la sociedad, mostrándose como un simple comerciante.

- ¿Esta, es tu CASA?- preguntó Yusuke con la boca abierta de par en par. La mansión era mucho más grande que la de Tarukame y más hermosa.  
- Se ve muy bonita- sonrió Yukina. No le gustaban las mansiones en medio del bosque por que le traían desagradables recuerdos pero aquella mansión era muy diferente a la de Tarukame. Era pura, o por lo menos eso sentía en su interior. Varios pájaros revoloteaban cerca de ellos y podía escuchar a los animales jugar a lo lejos. Yukina se sintió tan bien en ese momento al lado de sus amigos llena de paz.  
- ¿Yukina? – la voz de Keiko la sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió. Todos ya estaban entrando a la casa. La korime corrió contenta tomada de la mano de Keiko mientras unos ojos la veían tranquilos.

En la entrada un mayordomo los recibió con educación. Jaku le dio una serie de órdenes y él mismo guió a sus invitados a la sala de té. Donde cada uno tomó un asiento.  
- Es un lugar muy agradable joven Jaku – comentó Keiko.  
- Muchas gracias- sonrió el muchacho – Ojala fuera así.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?  
- No nada, me alegro que te guste Keiko.  
Tomó su mano y le beso con delicadeza. Yusuke se atragantó con una botana al ver ese acto. Keiko se sonrojó y se volteó a auxiliar a su amigo. Jaku ahogó una risa, si no tenía cuidado Yusuke lo iba a terminar golpeando.  
Se pasaron entre todos charlando sobre la mansión, las peleas, etc. El único que no se divertía era Hiei quien permanecía recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados hasta que abrió los ojos y dijo:  
- Ya me voy.  
Todos lo miraron sin comprender.  
- Solo están perdiendo el tiempo.  
Sin decir más se dispuso a salir de aquella desagradable mansión. Le trasmitía una sensación que los demás tal vez no percibían. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Y antes de que pudiera alguno de los presentes moverse una joven muy hermosa entró a la habitación bloqueando el paso de Hiei. Él se quedó estático al ver al a mujer. Un kimono rojo adornaba su cuerpo pero su piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello azulado fue lo que llamó la atención del chico. Y no fue el único. Los demás presentes exceptuando a Jaku estaban sorprendidos: una korime. Yukina era la más pasmada de todos.  
- Perdonen la tardanza- dijo al mujer con una dulce voz cautivadora que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Su reiki era mucho más fuerte que el de Jaku.  
Hiei estaba totalmente atraído a los ojos de Hanna. Jaku reacciono y se acercó al muchacho sacándolo del trance en el que había caído.  
Los demás reaccionaron de igual manera. Por un instante su cuerpo se había quedado estático y sin palabras. El reiki de esa mujer era asombroso y peligroso a la vez.  
- Chicos ella es mi hermana Hanna- comentó Jaku cuando se renovaron. Hanna sonrió.  
- Mucho gusto- dijo la korime con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos- Bienvenidos a mi hogar.

Fue cuando un furioso Hiei salio de su trance y dijo:  
- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES? ¡Ninguna mujer como tú me hará caer en su trampa!

Yusuke y Kurama sostuvieron con rapidez a Hiei tratando de tranquilizarlo. Lo cierto era que ellos dos también estaban preocupados por esa mujer. Era demasiado extraña. No era una korime normal ¿o sí?  
Para su desgracia Hanna se vio afectada por las palabras de Hiei. Lo miró con rabia.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así maldito?  
El lugar se empezó a congelar rápidamente. Yukina se coloco al lado de Keiko para que el frío no la afectara tanto al mismo tiempo que ella misma observaba a Hanna con miedo y duda.  
- ¿Crees que soy feliz en esta maldita casa? – Rugió- Odio a ese maldito padre que tengo. Ese desgraciado violó a mi madre y la mató. ¡Y nació esa escoria!  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Jaku. Algunos comenzaron a comprender con rapidez el motivo por el cual ese chico era especial: era al igual que Hiei, un niño prohibido.  
Hanna se fue tranquilizando y con frialdad dijo:  
- No quiero volver a verlos en esta casa. Jaku, saca a esas ratas de aquí y si puedes púdrete tú con ellos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Yusuke fue el primero en hablar:  
- Cielos, esa mujer tiene problemas de temperamento.  
- Y una energía muy fría- comentó Kuawabara al tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo- Todavía siento como si millones de hielos me atravesaran. Es diferente a Yukina. ¿Seguro que es una Korime?  
- Es una korime, no hay duda- explicó Kurama- Solo que llena de cólera- se giró a ver a Jaku.  
- Creo que nos debes una explicación.  
Jaku se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo:  
- Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar. Soy un niño prohibido. Mi padre violó a mi madre una korime y de ahí nací yo. Luego la mató sin dudarlo cuando ella quiso protegerme de sus garras. – Cerro el puño- Mi padre me acabo adoptando como su hijo. Luego apareció Hanna clamando venganza contra él hombre, pero para eso se presentó como la hija de la korime y mi padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos como su hija. Somos sus dos hijos solo por su conveniencia. Hanna me odia. Me ve como el bastado que le quitó a su madre. No acepta que haya nacido.  
Keiko se lleno de lágrimas.  
- No es justo.  
- Esa es la vida de los prohibidos. Sufrir y ser rechazados por los otros. No nos queda otra más que luchar por sobrevivir. – Miró a todos- Lamento que hayan presenciado todo esto. Lo siento.  
Botan bajo la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas y luego dijo:  
- Es mejor que regresemos a casa ya ¿Verdad Yusuke?

- Sí, hemos estado ya mucho aquí y esta por anochecer. Muchas gracias Jaku- contestó el detective.  
Jaku les dijo que no era nada y los guió a la salida. Yusuke iba al frente, seguido de Kurama, ambos arrastraban al inconciente Hiei pues tuvieron que golpearlo para que no siguiera a Hanna. Botan reconfortaba a Keiko y Kuawabara iba al lado de Yukina.  
- Nos vemos. La limosina los llevará al templo de Genkai.  
Agradecieron y comenzaron a alejarse de aquella ahora lúgubre mansión. Subieron a la limosina que los llevó al templo de Genkai sin problemas. En el camino se pusieron a charlar sobre la situación.

- Jamás había sentido una energía así- . Comentó Kuawabara- - Además de fría parece llena de odio.  
- Lo que me sorprendió a mí fue la historia de Jaku- Yusuke cerró los ojos un segundo- Me suena algo familiar – murmuró en voz baja viendo a Hiei de lejos. Esté lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Botan- comentó Kurama con seriedad- Ahora que Keiko y Yukina están dormidas ¿Podrías explicarnos el verdadero motivo por el cuál trabajas en _Mekai Park_?  
Los cuatro pusieron atención. Botan dejó de acariciar el cabello de Keiko y volteo con suma seriedad.  
- La verdad es que Koenma me ordenó guardar el secreto hasta que investigáramos más pero no me queda de otra- respiro hondo- Koenma detectó una anomalía en el parque nuevo y comenzó a sospechar. Además ese hombre….  
- ¿Te refieres al señor Eirizawa? ¿El dueño de _Mekai Park_ y padre de Hanna y Jaku?- preguntó Yusuke.  
- Correcto- la mirada de Botan se entristeció- Era antiguo miembro del Club Negro. Con eso ya pueden darse una idea.  
- El Club Negro- susurró Kuawabara molesto y por primera vez se alegró que Yukina estuviera dormida- Esos malditos siguen molestando incluso muertos.  
- Se marchó del club negro de repente. Nadie entendió el motivo e incluso fue buscado por los miembros del club negro para ser asesinado pero supo ocultarse. Tememos que Sakyo lo haya ayudado.  
- Sakyo, el club negro- Yusuke cerró el puño- ¿Por qué demonios continúan fregando?  
- ¿Acaso Koenma sospecha de _Mekai Park_? - dijo de repente Kurama llamando la atención del resto.  
- Correcto, no ve malo un parque de diversiones pero viniendo de un hombre como ese hay que tener cuidado. Por eso me envío a vigilarlo y fue donde conocí a Jaku. Me sorprendió saber que se trataba del hijo de Eirizawa pero desconocía el resto de la historia…  
- ¡Es injusto! – Declaró Kuawabara molesto- ¿Por qué demonios tienen que sufrir de esa manera las Koorimes? Yukina fue secuestrada por el bastardo de Tarukame solo por esa perla, y ahora esa mujer también.  
- Baja la voz, vas a despertarlas- dijo Yusuke. Los otros tres detectives y Botan bajaron la mirada en silencio. Era cierto, era injusto para las koorimes todo lo que sucedía. Para su sorpresa Hiei dijo:  
- Como si ellas fueran tan puras- declaró. Nadie dijo nada. Sabían muy bien a que se refería: lo habían abandonado tirándolo de un acandilado. Era normal que se sintiera molesto. Hiei se acercó a Yukina y la miró en silencio. Para él la única korime realmente pura era su hermana. Las demás bien podían irse a la mierda.

El resto del viaje continuó en silencio. Llegaron al templo de Genkai y bajaron de la limosina. Se despidieron del chofer y este se alejó en la oscuridad. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes antes de subir las escaleras rumbo al templo. Yusuke cargaba a la dormida Keiko en brazos. Y justo cuando Kuawabara iba a tomar a Yukina de igual manera sucedió.  
Más rápida que una flecha Yukina se levantó y salió corriendo dejando a todos sorprendidos.  
- No puede ser- se tapo la boca Botan asustada- ¿Puede que fingiera estar dormida?  
- Escuchó- concluyó Yusuke- Ese no es el problema ¡Tenemos que ir por ella!  
Se giraron dispuestos a seguirla pero se dieron cuenta que Hiei ya no estaba. Kurama los detuvo.  
- Kuawabara, Botan – les indicó- Vayan con la maestra Genkai y dejen a Keiko ahí. Explíquele la situación a la maestra. Yusuke y yo iremos a alcanzar a Hiei.  
- Pero- quiso protestar Kuawabara molesto sin embargo una sola mirada de Yuske le basto para comprender. Suspiró.  
- Si regresan con las manos vacías los mataré- tomó a Keiko en sus brazos y subió las escaleras junto con Botan.

No muy lejos de ahí Hiei saltaba de árbol en árbol buscando a Yukina. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que su hermana sufriera. _"No debí dejar que entrara a esa mansión" _piensa mientras avanza a toda velocidad. La encuentra en medio del bosque llorando. Se acerca pero no revela su presencia. Quiere escuchar el motivo por el cual su hermana se fue.  
Yukina tenía la mirada gacha. Unas ardillas se acercaron a ella.  
- No comprendo amigas – tomando a una en sus brazos- ¿Por qué Hanna no puede ser feliz? Ella tiene una familia.- sus lágrimas caen en silencio- Y yo no tengo.  
Hiei siente un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Quiere acercarse y abrazarla, decirle la verdad. No lo hace ¿Por qué motivo es tan cobarde? Yukina continúa hablando con la ardilla.  
- Pobre de su madre- acarició la ardilla- Le pasó lo mismo que a mi…tal vez si no fuera por que fui rescatada hubiera muerto de igual forma. – la ardilla se marchó de repente al sentir un aire frío. Yukina dejó caer varias perlas al suelo- ¿Acaso el destino de toda korime es ser maltratada y asesinada?  
No lo puede soportar más. Tiene que actuar ahora. Sale de su escondite y dice:  
- Eso es mentira...tú no sufrirás ese mismo destino.

Yukina levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar. Hiei aprieta ligeramente el puño y continúa.  
- Tú tienes una familia…nos tienes a nosotros a Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, Genkai, Keiko, el estúpido de Kuawabara y – se detiene por unos instantes- a mí.  
Yukina abre los ojos sorprendida. Se acerca a Hiei y lo abraza.  
- ¿Somos todos familia?  
- Sí- responde el chico avergonzado. ¿Por qué no le dije la total verdad? Es cierto que todos sus amigos eran como una familia pero él en verdad era su hermano y no tenía le maldito coraje de decirlo.  
- Gracias- susurró Yukina y se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Hiei la miró con tranquilidad. La iba a proteger de cualquier cosa. La sostiene en sus brazos al tiempo que llegan Yusuke y Kurama. Aliviados suspiran.  
Los tres van al templo. Ahí Genkai atiende a Yukina, para el alivio de todos solo estaba cansada. Kuawabara no está, fue a dejar a Keiko a casa, fue el favor que le pidió Yusuke pues sospechaba que las cosas se pondrían feas y era preferible alejar a Keiko de todo por seguridad se quedaría al lado de Shizuru. Botan regresó al mundo espiritual a informar a Koenma e investigar más las cosas. Hiei le cuenta a Kurama lo que dijo Yukina.  
- Hiciste lo correcto en decirle eso- dijo el kizune – pero me temo que se acerca el momento de la verdad Hiei, es tu decisión.  
Sin decir más sale de la habitación junto con Yusuke, ambos se van a reunir con Genkai, pues deben preguntarle algo. Hiei mira a Yukina dormir en silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no podía contarle la verdad?

* * *

**Hiei**:- ¬_¬  
**Ayame:**- n_n ¿Qué pasa pequeño Hiei?  
**Hiei:**- ¬_¬  
**Ayame**:T_T No me veas feo * con un martillo gigante*

**Botan:-** *_* Dejen sus reviews * con orejas de gato* nyaaa


	3. Chapter 3 El Recuerdo de Genkai

**Yusuke: **O.O Crei que era una historia de Hiei y Yukina.**  
Ayame:- **Hay convinaciónes , la trama principal es de esos hermanos pero hay otras cosas que surgen. **  
Yusuke:- **¬¬ ¿no tendras planeado algo maligno para un futuro fic, verdad?**  
Ayame:- **¿Cómo cres? *** sonrisa inocente*  
**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3 El recuerdo de Genkai**

Yusuke se sentó frente a su maestra, Kurama a su lado. Ambos esperaron a ver lo que la maestra iba a decirles.

- Botan me puso al tanto de la situación- comenzó Genkai – Jamás creí volver a ver a Jaku de nuevo.  
- ¿Es verdad que estuvo bajo tu tutela un tiempo? – preguntó Yusuke, la maestra asintió y continuó su historia:  
- Fue más o menos un año antes de que reuniera a los mejores luchadores para elegir a mi discípulo. Uno de mis alumnos destacados acababa de retirarse su nombre era Ryunosuke, a pesar de que no llegó a dominar el rei gan sus habilidades en el combate eran sorprendentes. Después de entrenar varios años conmigo decidió emprender su propio viaje por el mundo para mejorar su técnica. Y yo lo acepté. En fin, pasaron algunos meses y un jovencito de cabellos plateados y con una compostura débil se presentó en el templo pidiendo que fuera su maestra. Me dijo que Ryunosuke la había recomendado. Me dio una carta donde me explicaba la situación de Jaku.  
- ¿Las circunstancias de Jaku? – interrumpió Yusuke.  
- La misma historia que él mismo les contó. Era un niño prohibido. Su hermana trato de matarlo en varias ocasiones.  
Yusuke empezó a comprender las cosas pero fue Kurama quien adelantó sus palabras:  
- Ryunosuke te mandó a Jaku para que lo protegieras mientras lo entrenabas ¿No es así?  
- Correcto- confirmó Genkai y cerró los ojos- Acepte ser su maestra y le enseñe lo que pude. El chico tenía un talento nato de dominar el trueno por medio de su reiki. Era bastante asombroso. Le puse de los peores entrenamientos y los pasó pero- miró a Yusuke principalmente- Jamás llegará a la altura de Yusuke, dejó su entrenamiento a mitad del camino. Trate de persuadirlo de que continuara pero el muy idiota no me hizo caso y abandono. Dijo que iba a tomar su propio camino para entrenar. Se marchó y fue cuando decidí buscar a otro discípulo.  
- Y fue cuando organizaste las pruebas ¿Verdad? – Comentó Kurama- Y ahí conociste a Yusuke quien ahora es tu alumno predilecto.  
Yusuke no dijo nada. Tenía cerrado el puño y estaba bastante pensativo raro en él. Sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes y dijo:  
- Genkai si convenzo a Jaku de que retome su entrenamiento ¿Le enseñarías?  
La anciana negó con la cabeza. Yusuke suspiró.  
- Comprendo- e iba a agregar algo cuando Genkai continuó:  
- Tú le enseñaras. Has llegado a superarme mucho Yusuke, si logras convencerlo te volverás su maestro. Dependerá de ti.

Yusuke se quedó en silencio otra vez. Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Era hora de que el alumno pasara a ser maestro de alguien más. Kurama sonrió levemente, seguro sería un maestro excelente. Luego su mirada se volvió seria otra vez y preguntó:  
- ¿Por qué Jaku regresó a casa si su hermana quería matarlo? Incluso cuando estuvimos presentes lo llamó de la peor manera posible. Su mirada estaba dispuesta a matarlo.  
- Jaku no sabe que su hermana quería asesinarlo – dijo Genkai- Ryunosuke no le contó la verdad a él. El por que Ryunosuke permitió que volviera a casa es otro asunto y el motivo por el que Hanna lo mantiene vivo aún lo desconozco.  
Cerró los ojos unos instantes y dijo con seriedad:  
- Hay otro asunto que tratar- miró a ambos- Me preocupa Yukina. Siento que esta en un grave peligro. Necesito que investiguen el pasado de Hanna y su relación Yukina y Hiei.  
- ¿Qué puede tener que ver esa korime con ellos dos?- preguntó Yusuke sin comprender.  
- Precisamente el motivo de que sea korime me preocupa. – Los miró- Hay pocas koorimes fuera del país del hielo. Entre ellas Yukina. Las demás no salen al menos que tengan un motivo esencial.  
- Venganza- murmuró Kurama y ambos se giraron- Esa korime estaba alimentada de odio hacia la persona que le quitó a su madre. Y sospecho que va a hacer todo lo posible por logar su objetivo.  
Yusuke se levantó al mismo tiempo que Kurama  
- Iremos al Mundo Espiritual, seguro ahí encontramos algo sobre ellos ¿Verdad?- Genkai asintió, Yusuke iba a continuar cuando Kurama adelantando su pensamiento dijo:  
- No hay razón por la cual preocuparse por Hiei, se quedará al lado de Yukina mientras esta no despierte.

En efecto Hiei estaba con Yukina, su hermana menor dormía con tranquilidad. Hiei permanecía recargado en la pared observando a la korime. Su rostro estaba tranquilo pero una gran confusión albergaba su cabeza.  
Por un lado desea decirle a Yukina que su hermano pero por otro teme que ella lo odie. Recordó a su hermana en lágrimas en el bosque. Él jamás la rechazaría. No era ese tipo de hermano que deja su suerte a quien más quiere. Yukina era muy especial para él y no soportaba que cualquier bastardo la tocara. Eso lo volvía loco. Aún se arrepentía de no haber asesinado a Tarukame con sus propias manos, no lo hizo por que ella le rogó que parara. Su hermanita había sufrido bastante y no deseaba más muertes. Tarukame fue asesinado por Toguro más tarde o eso fue lo que le contó Kurama. Y ahora esa mujer Hanna y su hermano Jaku. Le molestaba ese chico bastante, todos se compadecían de él. El niño prohibido. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer esa expresión últimamente?  
- ¡No por favor! ¡No lo mates!

La voz de Yukina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró a verla aún dormía pero se agitaba en sueños y lloraba.  
- Yukina, Yukina- empezó a moverla para que despertara. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo que siguió después sorprendió al muchacho bastante. Yukina empezó a llorar y abrazó a Hiei asustada.  
- Tuve una pesadilla. Toguro el Mayor mataba a los pájaros- cerró los ojos. Hiei se llenó de furia pero ahora eso no importaba. Correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.  
- Tranquila, ese sujeto no volverá a molestarte. Yo estaré aquí cuidándote- cerró el puño y abrazó con más fuerza a Yukina como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer de su lado.  
La joven se sorprendió.  
- Hiei san- El pelinegro se da cuenta de show que hizo y se separa sonrojado. Avergonzado agregó:  
– Y por supuesto también los demás te van a cuidar.  
Orgullo, maldito orgullo ¿Por qué demonios no le decía la verdad? Tres palabras tan simples cambiarían todo para siempre: "Soy tu hermano" pero no era capaz de decirlas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?  
Yukina se empezó a reír. Hiei suspiró aliviado. Era tan cálida y dulce.  
- Eres un chico muy curioso Hiei san- dijo la joven – Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor.  
Hiei no supo que decir. Tan solo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Esa chica era la única capaz de sacar una expresión así de su rostro.  
- ¿No quieres descansar? Has estado cuidándome todo este tiempo.

- No estoy cansado- mintió él pero sus sentidos le fallaron y dio un bostezo. Yukina volvió a reír.  
- Duerme ¿Sí? – Era imposible negarse a su petición con aquella mirada tan dulce. Hiei asintió y se acostó recargado en la pared donde inmediatamente quedó dormido. La korime se rió y sacó unas sábanas del clóset. Lo cubrió con la manta y luego ella misma se volvió a acostar. Sabía que esta vez dormiría a salvo pues un ángel la estaba cuidando. Desconocía el motivo pero Hiei era especial.  
Yukina y Hiei dormían con tranquilidad sin saber que muy pronto el destino los iba a separar tal vez para siempre.

* * *

**Ayame:**- Sí, Yusuke será un maestro * sonrisa tierna* En otro fic futuro que tengo en mente.  
**Yusuke:**- Es todo un honor pero ¬¬ me da mala espina.  
**Hiei:**- ¬_¬  
**Ayame**:- n_n Vamos ¿por qué estas tan enojado?  
**Kurama**:- n_n creo que no quiere admitir lo que esta por suceder.  
**Yukina**:- ¿Eh?  
**Botan:**- ¬¬ Dejen sus reviews * chillando* T_T No sali en este cap.


	4. Chapter 4 Blade Tigers

Ayame:- *________*  
Keiko:- ¬_¬  
Ayame:- XD Lean y divíertanse.  


* * *

**Capítulo 4 Blade Tigers  
**  
Amanece en el templo, los primeros rayos se filtran por los ventanales de la habitación. Un rayo le da la cara al joven demonio que duerme plácidamente al lado de su hermana. Él abre los ojos y se incorpora viendo hacia la puerta con seriedad.  
- ¿Qué desean? – pregunta. Al instante se abre la puerta. Dos jóvenes entran por ella. El primero de ellos lleva el cabello largo y pelirrojo. Su compañero, por su parte tiene el pelo negro, corto peinado hacia abajo.  
- Buenos días Hiei-dijo el último con una sonrisa**- **Lamentamos despertarte pero necesitamos charlar - su rostro se torno serio. Intercambio una mirada con su compañero.  
Hiei mira a Yukina quien aún duerme.  
- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta desviando la mirada a sus camaradas, sin embargo su tercer ojo vigilaba a su hermana bajo la venda que lo cubría.  
- Salgamos – indicó el kizune – Yukina podría despertar.  
Hiei no se movió. Yusuke al ver aquello dijo:  
- Descuida, ella estará bien. Procuraremos no alejarnos mucho.**  
**El niño prohibido le echo una última mirada a su hermana que dormía con tranquilidad y salió del recinto junto con sus dos amigos.  
No se alejaron mucho de la habitación. Lo suficiente para que Yukina en caso de despertar no pudiera escucharlos pero al mismo tiempo podían verla desde su posición sin problemas.  
- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hiei recargado en un árbol.  
- En fin, ayer en la noche fuimos al Mundo Espiritual a investigar más sobre Erizawa y su familia. Botan nos proporciono algo de ayuda junto con Koenma. El caso es que…- comenzó Yusuke.

- Descubrimos algo inquietante sobre el pasado de Hanna- continuó el kizune. Hiei lo miró sin comprender.  
- En un principio Hanna viene de la Isla del Hielo- "aunque eso era obvio" pensó Yusuke y continuó:- El caso es que…  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa mujer con nosotros? – pregunta Hiei impaciente. Con "nosotros" se refería claramente a él y a Yukina. El mal presentimiento se apoderó de él en ese momento. Falso, desde hace tiempo lo molestaba un mal augurio.  
- Tiene que ver más de lo que imaginas- continuó Kurama- Hanna es hija de la hermana de Ruri- la expresión de sorpresa de Hiei no se quedó atrás- Su nombre era Kisa. Se desconoce el motivo que la incitó a salir de la isla de las Koorimes pero tuvo el cruel destino de ser capturada por Eirizawa. - Hiei pareció molesto por unos instantes. Se hizo un silencio entre los tres. Tanto Yusuke como Kurama veían a su compañero esperando su reacción.  
Hiei miró de reojo la habitación en la que su hermana dormitaba. Ruri, la mujer que le había tirado al vacío desde la isla frente a los ojos de Hina quien se suicidase más tarde. La misma mujer que años después le contó que tenía una hermana gemela. Yukina. La misma que deseaba morir en sus manos pero él no la mató. Tenía algo más importante que una venganza: encontrar a su hermana.  
- Tonterías- susurró molesto Hiei- Yo no tengo madre. Kisa no puede estar relacionada con nosotros.  
Kurama suspiró. Era realmente terco, en el fondo sabía que su amigo mentía. Hiei era conciente de quien había sido su madre perfectamente ¿Y su padre? Nadie lo conocía realmente. Y esperaba no tenerlo que hacer. Aunque en esos tiempos nunca se sabe que puede suceder.  
- El caso es que – Yusuke iba a continuar cuando los tres sintieron una presencia anormal acercándose al templo.  
- Parece que los problemas acaban de llegar- comentó con un poco de alegría- Hace tiempo que no me divierto en una pelea.

- Yusuke, nuestra prioridad es proteger a Yukina, no vamos a jugar- le dijo Kurama al tiempo que sacaba su látigo de su cabello y miraba con seriedad al exterior.  
- Hiei, ve con tu hermana- pero no fue necesario que digiera eso. Hiei ya estaba al lado de Yukina, quien dormía en calma ignorando el peligro que corría - ¿Dónde está Genkai? – preguntó Yusuke mirando a Kurama.  
- No lo sé, me dijo que iba a ir al Mekai a buscar a una persona. No se los detalles- respondió este.- Será mejor que vayamos a encarar a esos sujetos antes de que entren al templo.  
Ambos se miraron y desaparecieron del templo. Cruzaron el bosque a gran velocidad hasta que encontraron a sus oponentes. Tres figuras bastante poderosas: eran demonios.  
- Si los demonios no van a los detectives, los detectives van hacia los demonios- dijo riendo uno de ellos. Se trataba de una chica de corta estatura de cabellos azulados cortos, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y vestía una especie de kimono rosa con blanco. Debajo de este sobresalían ropas rojas ninjas. La joven sonrió divertida. Al instante en que se fijo en los detectives sus ojos brillaron y colocando sus dos manos juntas dijo:

- ¡ Son hermosos! ¡KYAAA! – Y se hubiera abalanzado sobre ambos si no fuera por que uno de sus compañeros la jaló del kimono hacia atrás provocando que se estrellara contra un árbol.  
- ¿Quieres comportarte de una buena vez Sora? – dijo la figura con frialdad. Era una mujer de cabellos morados y pelo largo. La cara no se le veía por que llevaba una máscara negra, sus ropas negras cubrían el resto de su cuerpo. De su cinto sobresalía una espada.  
- Moo ¿Por qué hiciste eso Mana? ¡Yo solo quería charlar con esos apuestos detectives!- protestó la chica incorporándose.  
- ¡Te recuerdo que esos detectives son nuestros enemigos! – le reprimió Mana la chica no dijo nada más y suspiró. El otro individuo sonrió por lo bajo.  
- No perdamos más el tiempo. Hay que cumplir con nuestra misión – comentó mientras fijaba su vista en los detectives. El chico de cabellos plateados cortos, ojos rojos y mirada fría observó con atención a los detectives.  
Por su parte Kurama y Yusuke primero miraron con una gotita a tan extraño grupo, pero sus reikis eran inmensos por lo que de inmediato se concentraron en ellos.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Yusuke con seriedad- ¿Y que desean?  
- *_* Te diré mi nombre si tu me dices el tuyo – los ojos de Sora se volvieron corazoncitos de nuevo. Sonrió y le guiño el ojo de manera sexy- ¡Mi nombre es Sora! ¡Y estos dos son mis compañeros Mana y Haru. Los tres formamos el increíble – hizo posición de victoria- El increíble grupo de mercenarios ¡Blade Tigers ¡ ¿ A qué es un nombre mono?  
Mana sacó una venita de cabreo tras su cabeza. Esa chica no se detenía con nada. Poco faltaba para que les contara a ellos dos su misión.  
- Lo demás no tiene importancia para ustedes- comentó antes de que su compañera hablara de más- Al menos – los miró con frialdad- Que deseen interferir en nuestro camino.  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Yusuke e iba a agregar algo más cuando otra vez Sora hablo con seriedad.  
- ¡Esperad! ¡Tienen que presentarse ustedes ahora! ¡Si no, no vale!  
Miles de gotitas salieron tras las cabezas de los detectives y a la vez de sus dos compañeros.  
- Yo soy Yusuke y el es mi amigo Kurama- dijo con una gota y continuó con seriedad - En fin, si su destino es invadir el territorio de Genkai sin permiso…  
Fue interrumpido nuevamente por cierta persona.  
- ¿GENKAI? ¿La maestra más famosa? ¿Dónde?  
Mana la golpeó con fuerza de nuevo.  
- Nosotros tan solo venimos a escoltar a la señorita Yukina al hogar de la señorita Hanna- mencionó al momento Haru avanzando unos pasos. Se colocó detrás de los dos detectives.  
- ¿Nos van a impedir pasar al final?  
- Parece que sí- sonrió Kurama – Dos contra tres ¿qué podemos hacer?  
- *_* ¡Yo quiero pelear contra Yusuke!- gritó Sora al instante saltando del árbol y cayendo directamente en los hombros del detective. El chico perdió el equilibrio. Esa enana era pesada.  
- ¿Y por qué demonios me tiene que tocar una enana como tú?- se quejó. Se hizo un silencio repentino.  
- Lo dijo- suspiró Haru con una gran gota- No nos hacemos responsables de lo que pase a partir de ahora.  
Yusuke salió volando al otro extremo del bosque por un repentino ataque. Sora lo miraba furiosa y con seriedad. Lo alcanzó al instante.  
- ¿Cómo osas llamarme enana? ¿Qué no ves que estoy en mis felices años de juventud divina?  
Y antes de que Yusuke pudiera responder golpeó el suelo provocando una grieta. Yusuke tragó saliva. Esa niña no era normal, definitivamente no lo era.  
Kurama por su parte recibió el ataque del chico de cabellos plateados. Él lo miró con tranquilidad desde el árbol.  
- ¿Me mostrarías tu verdadera forma?  
El kizune lo miró atónito ¿Cómo demonios sabia ese chico eso? Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Mana pasó de lleno frente a Kurama sin que pudiera detenerla pues Haru le bloqueaba el camino. La samurai estaba dispuesta a entrar de lleno al templo cuando sintió una presencia saliendo de este provocando que se detuviera.  
- Otra rata- susurró molesta.  
- Es lo que yo debería decir- comentó Hiei sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada y viéndola fríamente- Ni creas que te dejaré pasar. No permitiré que le pongas un dedo a Yukina.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Esa es una amenaza? – sonrió irónicamente Mana. Tal vez pudiera divertirse un poco.

* * *

Ayame:- *_* Blade Tigers es mi invennción.  
Haru:- u_u nos torturara hasta la muerte.  
Sora:- *_* YUSUKE!!  
Yusuke:- U_u  
Keiko:- ¬_¬ ¿te diviertes?  
Sora:- *_*  
Yusuke:- Espera Keiko esto tiene una explicación...  
* Keiko se va enfadada*  
Ayame:- Dejen sus reviews *_*


	5. Chapter 5 Doble Trampa

Keiko: ¬_¬ * furiosa*  
Ayame:- ¿No hace algo de calor por aquí? * con una gran gota*  
Sora :- *_* Yusuke * montada de caballito sobre él*  
Yusuke:- T_T ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Doble trampa**

Yusuke estaba en aprietos. Jamás pensó que un comentario tan simple sobre la estatura desencadenaría en una persona tal enojo. Saltó unos cuantos árboles más sintiendo de cerca la presencia de aquella chiquilla, entre más se alejara del templo mejor.  
Por fin llegó a un claro en donde podría pelear contra esa enana con facilidad o eso esperaba.  
- Se acabo el juego del gato y el ratón- informó Yusuke y a pocos segundos la chica apareció cayendo con delicadeza al suelo donde se sentó tranquilamente.  
- ¡Es hora del té!- anunció y de la nada sacó un juego de té que puso en un tronco caído- ¿Me quieres acompañar Yu kun?  
Yusuke se quedó estático ¿Qué demonios pensaba esa chica? Hace exactamente unos minutos estaba echa una fiera y ahora de repente se sienta como si nada a mitad del bosque y le ofrece una taza de té.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó acercándose con precaución después de todo temía a aquella fuerza sobre humana de la enana.  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!- sus ojos brillaron con determinación- ¡Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad por fin!  
- ¿Tu sueño?- Yusuke la miró con otra gota. Esa chica era de lo más rara sin duda. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ha sí, Sora.  
- ¡Yo la gran Sora he conocido por fin a Yusuke!- sus ojos brillaron con corazoncitos- Te he querido ver desde que vi como peleabas en el torneo!  
- ¿Enserio? Gracias supongo- sonrió Yusuke, al parecer esa joven no era tan mala después de todo. ¿Pero por qué motivo estaba queriendo secuestrar a Yukina?  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – se sentó frente a ella tomando una tasa de té.  
- Si, dime Yu kun – Sora tomó de la tasa con tranquilidad.  
- Antes mencionaste el nombre de Blade Tigers ¿Quiénes son exactamente?  
Sora se levantó de la nada y saco un micrófono. Yusuke la miró con otra gota ¿De dónde demonios sacaba esa chica esas cosas? Tal vez fuera algo tan misterioso como saber de donde sacaba Kurama su látigo.  
- ¡Los Blade Tigers! ¡Somos un grupo de guerreros que lucha por el amor y la justicia! – su mirada se volvió solitaria por unos segundos. – Los miembros sufrimos grandes torturas por parte de los otros, hasta que Ryunosuke nos salvó.  
Yusuke se sorprendió ante aquella revelación ¿Ryunosuke? ¿El mismo del relato de Genkai? Eso era demasiado extraño.  
- Dices que luchan por el amor y la justicia- él la miró con frialdad en aquel momento. Sora se estremeció- ¿Por qué quieren secuestrar a Yukina?  
La chica se quedó sorprendida unos minutos.  
- ¿Secuestrar? ¿Quién la quiere secuestrar?  
Yusuke la miró perplejo ahora. ¿Pero qué demonios?  
- ¿No han sido ustedes enviados por Eirizawa para secuestrar a Yukina? ¿O por Hanna?  
- ¡No menciones ese nombre! – gritó de repente Sora realmente asustada. Su expresión no era la misma alegre de siempre. Tenía miedo. ¿Pero de quién?  
- ¿Conoces a Eirizawa? – Volvió a preguntar y la expresión de la chica se volvió más temerosa- Lo siento, perdona no volveré a decirlo.  
Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sora se tranquilizó y dijo con su alegría recuperada.  
- Creo que todo esto es un mal entendido – sonrió ella- ¡Nosotros venimos a escoltar a Yukina chan a….  
No pudo terminar la frase por que en ese mismo instante varios demonios menores salieron de la nada y se precipitaron sobre ellos con furia.  
Yusuke se percató de lo que sucedía enseguida: era una doble trampa. Eirizawa quería eliminar a Blade Tigers por algún motivo que desconocía y de paso a ellos también por que eran un estorbo par sus planes. ¿Realmente nadie quería secuestrar a Yukina? ¿Se habían equivocado? Era confuso. Un mal presentimiento lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Ataco a los demonios eliminando unos cuantos y en ese preciso instante vio como una furiosa Sora barría el piso con el resto.  
- ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi cita con Yu kun? ¡Sois unos atrevidos!  
Una mujer enojada daba mucho miedo, eso Yusuke los sabía muy bien por Keiko, pero da mucho más terror una mujer demonio con súper fuerza enojada.

Por otro lado el encuentro de Kurama y Haru no había sido tan amistoso como el de Yusuke y Sora. Haru tenía un perfecto dominio sobre el hielo, tan bueno como Touma, cosa que sorprendía bastante al kizune. Lo peor era que ese chico lo ponía en las peores situaciones cada vez más, deseaba que saliera su verdadera forma sin importar nada ¿Por qué motivo? Era muy extraño.  
Esperaba que Yusuke estuviera bien. La otra chica no le preocupaba puesto que Hiei ya debe haber detenido sus movimientos y ahora estarán peleando.  
Tomó desprevenido por fin a Haru logrando inmovilizarlo con unas enredaderas, para su sorpresa Haru no se trato de mover, parecía estar admitiendo su derrota.  
- Lo intente- suspiró él con resignación- Pero jamás podré superarte – sonrió el chico con inocencia- No soy tan poderoso como tú Kurama.  
- ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué motivo conoces mi verdadera apariencia?  
- La vi durante el torneo – contestó- Desde ese momento me propuse a mi mismo que llegaría a ser tan bueno como tú, que sería capaz de enfrentarte cara a cara y hacer que mostraras tu verdadera esencia. Me parece maravillosa.  
Kurama no supo que decir. Ese chico era extraño considerando que eran enemigos. ¿Por qué se ha resignado?  
- ¿Cuál es su propósito?  
- Ryunosuke nos dijo que viniéramos a este lugar. Debemos escoltar a la señorita Yukina, esa fue nuestra orden. Desconozco el resto de los detalles.  
- ¿Dijiste Ryunosuke? – Kurama parpadeó sorprendido.  
- ¿Lo conoces?  
Kurama iba a responder cuando de repente un grupo de demonios se precipitó sobre ellos. Haru se movió con rapidez escapando de la enredadera en un dos por tres. Ambos se vieron rodeados pegados espalda contra espalda.  
- ¿Son tus amigos? – preguntó Haru con tranquilidad.  
- Deseaba que fueran los tuyos- comentó Kurama – Pero parece que no son conocidos ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
- ¿Qué te parece si les damos la paliza de su vida?  
- Suena interesante.  
Ambos empezaron a atacar a los demonios. Kurama sintió un escalofrío tras su espalda. Algo andaba mal. Si los Blade Tigers no eran sus enemigos ¿Por qué motivo estaban en este lugar? ¿Será que esto es una doble trampa del enemigo?

Dentro del templo dos sombras intercambiaban un duro duelo de espadas. Mana y Hiei eran muy rápidos, tenían un combate fiero. Uno quería proteger a su hermana y la otra cumplir con la misión que su maestro le había encomendado.  
Se detuvieron por unos instantes. Ambos se posaron en el Tori {1} que se encontraba en la entrada del templo.  
- Eres bueno- sonrió Mana sosteniendo su espada mientras jadeaba con lentitud. Hacia tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera. Hiei era todo un experto, tal y como lo había visto antes.  
- Lo mismo digo, lástima que tenga que matarte- la miró con frialdad- Jamás dejaré que toques a Yukina o le hagas daño.  
Se precipitó sobre Mana, la joven fue tomada por sorpresa ante ese comentario. Esquivó el ataque de Hiei y ella también ataco.  
- ¿Lastimar a Yukina? ¿De qué estás hablando? Venimos a escoltarla.  
- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?  
Hiei atacó con furia a Mana, la chica esquivó el ataque y la espada de Hiei se enterró en un demonio que iba tras de ella. Ambos se vieron rodeados de inmediato por varios demonios.  
- Mierda parece que tenemos invitados- comentó Mana molesta.- Tan divertida que ese estaba poniendo la pelea.  
- Te salvaron.  
- Lo mismo digo.

Ambas espadas comenzaron a destrozar a sus enemigos, aquellos demonios se habían equivocado al atacar a esos dos. Iban a sentir en carne propia la fuerza de un demonio de fuego y un samurai.  
La sombra sonrió divertida. Era hora de actuar. Se movió entre las sombras sin ser detectado.  
Yukina se despertó al sentir una presencia tras de ella. Trato de gritar pero una mano le tapo la boca. Sintió la respiración del hombre tras su espalda. Tenía miedo.  
- Te encontré querida Yukina- sonrió el hombre- Hay alguien que quiere verte.  
Y golpeó en el estómago a la joven causando que perdiera el conocimiento. La cargó en brazos y salió por la puerta principal del templo. Unas llamas rojas lo rodearon al instante y el fuego se fue esparciendo por todo el templo.

* * *

Hiei:- ¡Suelta a mi hermana maldito! * Furioso*  
Yukina:- T_T * llorando*  
Ayame:- Creo que yo me voy * se va corriendo antes de que Hiei la mate*


	6. Chapter 6 El Templo en Llamas

Puu:- *0* Puu!!! * vuela en circulos emocionado arriba de la cabeza de Yusuke*  
Sora:- *0* KYAA!! ¡Qué lindo!  
Haru:- Ayame esta escondida puesto que varias personas pueden matarla en este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 El Templo en Llamas**

Los primeros en percatarse del incendio fueron Mana y Hiei quienes detuvieron su fiero combate. Hiei fue directo hacia el cuarto de Yukina corriendo a toda velocidad. La había dejado sola, ¿Cómo pudo cometer un error como ese? Vio con horror como la habitación en la que debería estar su hermana estaba completamente en llamas. Y frente a esas llamas había un figura desconocida sosteniendo a Yukina inconciente en brazos. La primera reacción de Hiei fue clara.  
- ¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito bastardo!  
Rugió lleno de furia e iba a atacar al desconocido cuando de repente una mano lo detuvo. Era Mana.  
- ¿Qué estás intentando? ¿Estás de su lado?  
Mana no emitió palabra alguna. Se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro por completo. Mostrando a una joven muy hermosa pero su expresión era de desconcierto al ver a la figura que sostenía en brazos a Yukina.  
- Maestro ¿Qué significa todo esto?  
El joven de largos cabellos sostenidos por una coleta miró a los dos a través de sus ojos azules. Su traje negro era cubierto por una capa roja que ondeaba con el viento. En sus brazos se podía distinguir una serie de tatuajes. Su rostro lleno de cicatrices sonrió.  
- ¿A qué te refieres Mana? Yo tan solo salve a la señorita del incendio.  
Mana iba a decir algo cuando de repente cuatro presencias más se hicieron presentes. Yusuke, Kurama, Sora y Haru habían llegado por fin. La expresión de los dos últimos resulto muy parecida a la de Mana. Sora fue quien hablo.  
- Ryu kun ¿Por qué provocaste ese incendio? – preguntó fuera de sí. No podía creerlo. Era demasiado ilógico.  
Yusuke y Kurama se sorprendieron. Así que ese era el famoso Ryunosuke. Tenía un youki bastante poderoso, no era raro que Genkai lo hubiera entrenado sin embargo había algo demasiado raro en él. Algo andaba mal.  
- ¿Por qué querría quemar el templo en el que me entrené varios años? ¿Qué sentido tendría? – hablo con tanta naturalidad, como si se encontrasen en una fiesta de té.  
Kurama fue mezclando los acontecimientos y por fin comprendió todo.  
- ¿Tú mandaste a los demonios a atacarnos, no es así?  
La expresión de los Blade Tigers no falto. Mana era la más contrariada de todos. Observaba asustada a su maestro, por su parte Haru permanecía con la mirada gacha comprendiendo con rapidez en la trampa que habían caído sin poder comprender. En cambio Sora con una mirada llena de dolor y furia gritó.  
- ¿Quién eres tú? – Exclamó- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ryu chan? ¡Ryu chan jamás haría algo tan desalmado! ¡El es una persona sincera y llena de cariño!

Sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas que se limpió con la manga del kimono, luego sin previo aviso se precipitó sobre Ryunosuke.  
- ¡Suelta a Yukina chan!  
Nadie pudo detener lo que sucedió después. Hiei había aprovechado la confusión de Mana para escapar de sus manos y abalanzarse sobre Ryunosuke al mismo tiempo que Sora lo que provoco que ambos chocaran, y en ese preciso instante una llamarada rodeo a Ryunosuke, un lobo rojo ataco a ambos chicos lanzándoles al interior del tempo en llamas.  
- ¡Sora!- gritó Haru y se precipitó al interior del templo sin dudar en ningún momento. Yusuke lo siguió quedando únicamente en el exterior Kurama al lado de Mana que no reaccionaba.  
- Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que te lleves a la señorita Yukina- Kurama sacó su látigo y se iba a preparar para atacar cuando algo repentino sucedió.  
Una espada atravesó su hombro en aquel momento. Kurama sintió el frío del metal en su piel. Se giró y se topo con el rostro de Mana llena de furia.  
- ¡No dejaré que toques a mi maestro!  
Al instante la espada comenzó a emitir terribles ondas eléctricas que recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Kurama con demasiada fuerza. El kizune cayó con lentitud al suelo, la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su herida.  
- Bien echo Mana, ya sabía yo que podía confiar en ti- sonrió Ryunosuke y vio a la pequeña e indefensa Yukina en sus brazos- Es hora de irnos. La señorita Hanna nos está esperando.  
Ambos desaparecieron mientras Kurama iba perdiendo el conocimiento desesperado por no haber podido ayudar. Lo peor es que Yusuke y los otros permanecían atrapados en las llamas del templo ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esta manera? Pensó el Kizune mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Dentro del templo todo era un caos. Las llamas del mundo de los demonios consumían a gran velocidad el templo de Genkai, Hiei esquivaba desesperado aquellas llamas mientras sostenía a la joven desconocida en brazos. La chica le había salvado la vida cuando él desesperado trato de regresar a la entrada. Un pedazo de pared casi le cae encima pero la chica lo empujó y la golpeada fue ella. Odiaba estar en aquella situación. Lo peor es que ese maldito Ryunosuke tenía presa a Yukina. Tenía que ir a salvarla pero no podía dejar a esa enana en medio de las llamas. Si fueran llamas comunes y corrientes él podría manejarlas pero eran llamas del mundo de los demonios. No cualquier agua podía apagarlas. Solo el hielo de Toya terminaría con ellas desgraciadamente ese sujeto no estaba por ahí. En ese instante sintió una brisa gélida a su alrededor. Se volteó y vio a otro del los chicos desconocidos. Trataba de apagar las llamas con el hielo. Yusuke estaba a su lado.  
Una ira iracunda se apoderó de él. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos idiotas aquí?  
- ¿Dónde esta Yukina? – preguntó de inmediato dejando caer al suelo a Sora sin importarle lo demás. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – tomó a Yusuke del cuello molesto.  
Yusuke por su parte lo miró también con seriedad.  
- ¡Salvarte la vida idiota! ¡- un puño golpeó a Hiei en el estómago haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento - ¡ Se que estás preocupado por tu hermana pero tenemos que salir de aquí !  
Yusuke recogió a Sora del suelo con delicadeza. Luego se giró a Haru que lucía cansado. Las llamas eran demasiado para él. Su hielo no era lo suficiente poderoso para apagarlo, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.  
- Detenté, no ganaras nada malgastando tu energía- le dijo Yusuke- Mejor busquemos una salida, esto parece un horno enorme- Haru levantó a Hiei y ambos empezaron a caminar esquivando las llamas demoníacas. Fuego por todos lados, no veían señal de alguna salida. El templo se había vuelto repentinamente extenso. Haru fue perdiendo el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Yuske acomodó a Sora en sus brazos y cargo en sus espaldas a Hiei y Haru. No le importaba el peso, debía salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, le preocupaba Kurama.  
No había salida, el fuego se expandía por todos los rincones, cuando parecía todo perdido el techo se desplomó y una pájaro azul enorme alcanzó a Yusuke. El detective sonrió y agradeció a Koenma por aquel regalo, el huevo de oro que dio vida a Puu. El pájaro se coloco a su lado protegiéndolo de las llamas con sus alas. Yusuke colocó a sus amigos en el lomo de Puu y luego él mismo lo montó.  
- Sácanos de este infierno, viejo amigo.  
El ave extendió sus alas y salieron del templo en llamas. Yusuke cerró los ojos. Ya estaban a salvo. Repentinamente se sintió muy cansado y perdió el conocimiento.  
Puu salió al exterior cansado, después de todo la conexión que tenía con Yusuke era demasiada. Fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo en tierra segura. Se dejó caer con fuerza y los tripulantes cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo a pocos metros del inconciente Kurama. Todos cansados y heridos rodeados por aquel infierno.

* * *

Botan:- ¿DONDE ESTAS AYAME? * echa una furia*  
Sora:- Creo que no va a aparecer en un buen tiempo.  
Ayame:- ¡ Aquí estoy!  
Sora:- O.o ¡Encara la muerte! ¡Qué valiente!  
Hiei:- ¬¬ Ni la toques, yo la voy a matar.  
Shizuru:- ¿Podrían dejar por lo menos que termine el fic? Se pone interesante * fumando un cigarillo*  
Ayame:- *_* Shizuru, mi salvadora!!  
Shizuru:- Por supuesto * sonrisa* Solo no olvides nuestro trato.  
Ayame:- Sí, apareceras en el siguiente cápitulo. Lo prometo.  
Kuawabara : ¿Y yo qué?  
Rinku:- El tonto de Kuawabara no aparecerá hasta dos capitulos más ¿Verdad Ayame?  
Kuawabara:- ¿Y tú que haces aquí enano?  
Toya:- Fuimos llamados por Ayame, tiene planes para nosotros.  
Jin:- *_* ¡Va a ser divertido!  
Shuishi:- ¬_¬ No hubiera venido.  
Suzuki:- Vamos, se pondrá interesante.  
Chu:- ¡Un brindiz! * tomando cerveza*  
Kiyoshi:- Estos tipos estan locos O.o  
Minoru:- Nuevas victimas, ejem clientes * sonrió el doctor *


	7. Chapter 7 Operación Mekai Park

Ayame:- GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdonen la tardanza. Pero la Universidad me traía presionada. Ahora si ya estoy con un poco más de calma. Subiré el cap 7, y pronto prometo el ocho.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Operación Mekai Park **

Unas lágrimas suaves cayeron sobre el rostro de Kurama. El kizune fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Botan. El rostro de la joven empapado en lágrimas paso a uno de alivio. Su mente fue recordando lo sucedido hasta que se levantó rápidamente.  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó algo alterado. Botan lo calmo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de tienda grande.

- Los otros están descansando también.- contestó la peliazul- Los encontramos a todos heridos y rodeados de llamas. Fue horrible- cerró sus ojos- Por suerte ya logramos parar el incendio. Jin y los demás nos ayudaron.  
- ¿Jin? – Abrió los ojos Kurama sorprendido- ¿Jin está aquí?  
- No te muevas tanto. Aún no te recuperas- dijo una voz. En ese instante entro una enfermera pelirroja muy sexy. Kurama la recordaba bastante bien del torneo. ¿Pero qué demonios hacia esa mujer ahí?  
- Genkai me pidió ese favor junto a los otros- le contestó la enfermera sonriendo. Ella se acercó. Kurama tenía una venda por todo su cuerpo. Toco la venda y concentró su reiki. En ese instante Kurama empezó a brillar y ella sonrió.  
- Ya estás mejor, sin embargo te recomiendo no hacer mucho esfuerzo.  
- Entiendo, gracias- contestó Kurama y se levanto con cuidado. Botan esperaba fuera de la tienda. El la miró.  
- Ya estoy a salvo, tranquila- le susurró al oído. Botan sonrió también y ambos fueron al exterior de la tienda.  
El kizune se sorprendió. Dentro del o que había sido el templo de Genkai ahora en ruinas estaba perfectamente montado una especie de campamento. Camino junto con Botan hasta que llegaron a la zona central del templo donde la mayoría estaban reunidos. Le sorprendió ver a Jin, Toya, Rinku, Shuishiwakamaru, Suzuki y Chu. A su vez le alivió ver que Yusuke, Hiei y los dos miembros de Blade Tigers se encontraban bien. Además de Botan también estaba ahí presente Shizuru.  
Se acercó al grupo y todos se pararon a saludarlo.  
- ¡Qué bien que ya despertaste!- comentó Yusuke- Me tenías muy preocupado.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Kurama. La mirada de Yusuke cambió a una triste. Le contó cada detalle que él vio dentro del templo y como Pu los salvo.  
- ¿Y a ti quien te hizo esa herida? – le preguntó Yusuke.  
Kurama dudó en responder pero para su sorpresa Sora hablo.  
- Fue Mana ¿verdad? - dijo con seriedad- Solo ella es capaz de hacer un corte así. ¡La voy a golpear en cuanto la vea!- gruño cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿Y ellos que hacen aquí? – preguntó el kizune esta vez.  
- Recibimos un mensaje de Genkai- respondió Rinku- Nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en el templo. No nos contó los detalles. Cunado llegamos y vimos todo en llamas actuamos rápidamente. Jin los encontró en medio del patio a todos. Incluido al ave Puu. Estaban bastante cansados y tú no dejabas de sangrar. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Botan, Shizuru y la enfermera. Ellas se pusieron a atender sus heridas mientras nosotros apagábamos el fuego. Fue un alivio contar con la presencia de Toya.  
- Les estábamos contando justo eso a Yusuke cuando despertaste- sonrió Jin- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.  
Repentinamente escucharon como una roca se rompía. Se voltearon y vieron a Hiei discutiendo con Haru.  
- ¡Te estoy preguntando donde está ese maldito bastardo!- decía Hiei mientras Haru trataba de levantarse.  
- Ya te dije que no lo se- contestó Haru pero antes de que el pelinegro lo volviera a golpear Toya se interpuso entre ambos.

- Déjalo Hiei. Él no tiene la culpa.  
- Es cierto Hiei. Encontraremos a Yukina- Yusuke le colocó una mano en el hombro- Pero si no te tranquilizas no servirá de nada.  
- ¿Cómo quieres me tranquilicé en un momento como este? – Bramó Hiei apartándose- ¡Yukina puede estar siendo torturada por ese hombre! ¡Voy a matarlo!

En ese instante recibió una cachetada por parte de Sora. Ella lo miró furiosa.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Ryunosuke! ¡Yo seré la que lo golpe!- todos la miraron con una gran gota. Ahora tenían que calmar a dos alborotadores. Aproximadamente les tomó una media hora calmar a ambos. Una vez hecho eso. Todos se reunieron en una improvisada mesa.  
- Vamos a juntar los cabos. Y así planear una estrategia para rescatar a Yukina y detener los planes de Eirizawa- comenzó Kurama parado en medio de todos. Habían decidido que él dirigiera la operación debido a su gran intelecto como estratega.

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para la operación: Unos irán a rescatar a Yukina, el grupo será liderado por Yusuke y el otro grupo será guiado por Jin. La operación será llamada Mekai Park ¿Alguna duda?  
- ¿Cómo estarán conformados los grupos? – Preguntó Chu- ¡Me muero de impaciencia por pelear!

- En el primer equipo iremos: Yusuke, Hiei, Sora, Haru, Toya y yo. Y en el equipo de Jin estarán Chu, Suzuki, Rinku, Kuawabara y Shuishiwakamaru.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Kuawabara no irá con ustedes? – Se sorprendió Chu- ¿Acaso se pelearon o algo?  
- No es eso- contestó Yusuke con una gran gota tras su cabeza- Es por su seguridad.- señalo con la cabeza a un furioso Hiei y Chu capto el mensaje.  
- ¿Y por cierto? ¿Dónde está el tonto? – Preguntó Rinku viendo hacia los lados- No estaba con ustedes en el templo ¿Verdad?  
- No lo hemos visto desde hace rato. Yo lo mandé a que cuidara a Keiko pero me dijo que iba a regresar. ¿Tú no sabes donde está Shizuru?  
- Ni idea, lo que sí es que ha estado ahorrando una buena suma de dinero. Creo que va a comprar algo.  
- ¿Pero cómo puede comprar algo en un momento como este? – se preguntó Chu- Me decepciona.  
- La verdad es que Kuawabara aún no esta enterado de este secuestro- comentó Yusuke con una gota tras su cabeza.  
- Y pronto se va a enterar- suspiró Botan- Ahí viene- señalo a lo lejos. En efecto Kuawabara subía por las escaleras muy quitado de la pena. Estaba silbando y cantando. De repente se detuvo en seco al sentir varios reikis familiares dentro del templo. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadió y aumento la velocidad. Cuando llegó a la entrada del templo dejó caer su quijada con admiración.  
- Pero ¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? – exclamó dejando caer un paquete que traía en sus manos. A Rinku no se le paso ese detalle y lo tomo antes que nadie.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas Kazuma? – lo miró molesta su hermana. Después de un rápido resumen de los acontecimientos Kuawabara estaba fuera de si.  
- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Yo como un tonto mientras ustedes corrían peligro! Aunque sentía que algo andaba mal internamente no le hice caso a mi presentimiento. Y ahora Yukina ¡Ha sido secuestrada!-  
Le trasmitieron las ideas del plan. Kuawabara al principio insistió en que él debía acompañar a rescatar a Yukina sin embargo lograron convencerlo de que era más útil en Mekai Park ya que podría detectar las presencias con más facilidad que los demás.  
Después de un rato de discusión terminaron de formar el plan: Un equipo iría a buscar a Yukina a la mansión y el otro a investigar con más detalle Mekai Park.  
En el instante en que estaban todos por irse. Kuawabara recordó algo muy importante.  
- Esperen ¿Alguien ha visto la cajita que traía en mis manos? – preguntó. Ninguno respondió. Se escuchó una pequeña risa y Kuawabara comprendió- Rinku, bastardo ¡Regresa lo que es mió!  
- Tan solo quiero ver el interior- le dijo Rinku y se fue corriendo. Kuawabara furioso lo estuvo persiguiendo hasta que la cajita voló de sus manos para caer en las manos de Yusuke. La cajita se abrió y su interior brillo. Todos la rodearon y se encontraron con una sorpresa.  
- ¿Un anillo? – se preguntó Botan y el resto se quedo helado.  
- Si le vas a dar un anillo a Yukina – Kurama sudó y busco con la mirada a Hiei pero este no parecía prestar atención- ¿No será de compromiso, verdad?  
Kuawabara enrojeció. A los demás les hubiera parecido gracioso pero en ese instante comprendieron que no podían bromear.  
- Oye Kurama- el kizune sintió un escalofrió- ¿Qué es ese tonto anillo? ¿Y qué es compromiso?- preguntó Hiei serio.  
- Esto, como decirlo- con miles de gotas tras su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué no sabes que es? – Preguntó Rinku- ¡Eso lo sabe un niño de kinder! El anillo de compromiso es un objeto que se le da a la persona amada para pedirle que se casen – se empezó a reír.  
- Rinku, eres un idiota- dijo Chu suspirando.  
- ¿Qué tal si nos empezamos a ir? - Jin tomó a sus compañeros del cuello incluyendo a Kuawabara y todos se fueron corriendo.  
- Sí, buena idea Yukina nos espera- suspiró Yusuke con una gran gota tras su cabeza.  
- No entiendo, ¿Qué hay de malo en darle a Yukina un anillo de compromiso? – preguntó Sora.  
- Anillo…Compromiso….Yukina- Hiei empezó a atar cabos y sus ojos brillaron con furia.  
- Mejor te lo explico luego ¿Quieres? – Yusuke la tomo del brazo para que se alejara del demonio de fuego. El resto retrocedió también unos pasos. Hiei exploto.  
- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡En cuanto lo vea lo mato!  
Tardaron más o menos unos minutos en calmarlo.  
- Hiei, cálmate. Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Yukina- le dijo el kizune.  
El pelinegro al escuchar el nombre de Yukina volvió a la realidad y desapareció.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Ya se fue? – Sora lo busco con la mirada.  
- Probablemente se ha adelanto. Vamos a seguirlo antes de que mate a alguien- suspira Yusuke y empezó a correr seguido por Kurama, Toya, Haru y Sora.  
Hiei corría a gran velocidad mientras pensaba _"Yukina, ya voy por ti"  


* * *

_

Ayame:- Manden sus comentarios *o*  
Toya:- Que tontería.  
Jin:- *o* Seremos famosos  
Hiei:- ¿DONDE ESTA ESE BASTARDO?__


	8. Chapter 8 Infiltración

Ayame:- *o* Octavo cápitulo  
Hiei:- ¬_¬ ¿Donde esta Yukina?  
Toya:_ ¬_¬ * con rayitos en los ojos viendo a Haru*  
Sora:- *o* Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Yu chan.  
Keiko:- ¬_¬

* * *

**Capítulo 8** **Infiltración **

No les costó mucho alcanzar a Hiei. Tras una hora de viaje llegaron a los alrededores de la mansión Eirizawa. Era claro que no podían entrar por la puerta principal con tanta facilidad. Estaba rodeada de demonios que no dejaban de atacarlos. Sora dio la solución: podían entrar por el pasadizo secreto elaborado para Blade Tigers. Haru estuvo de acuerdo y ambos guiaron al resto del equipo a la entrada secreta. Ambos tigers colocaron sus manos en las puertas. Estas reaccionaron a su reiki y se abrieron permitiendo el paso de todos. Se llevaron una sorpresa en la entrada.  
Sentado en una roca rodeado por varios demonios menores listos para atacar se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Jaku. El peliblanco subió la mirada al sentir su presencia.  
- Habéis llegado- dijo con una voz fría.

- ¡Jaku sama!- gritó de alegría Sora- ¡No sabía que usted estaba aquí!- corrió a abrazarlo sin embargo al instante fue embestida por una corriente eléctrica que la derribo. El atacante había sido el mismo Jaku.  
- Aléjate de mí fenómeno- las criaturas empezaron a atacarlos- No puedo permitir que entren e interfieran con los planes de mi querida hermana.  
- ¿Querida? – Yusuke quedó consternado. Algo andaba muy mal. Era demasiado extraño que ese chico le llamara querida a Hanna después de lo que presenciaron en la mansión. Recordó el relato de Genkai y dijo:  
- Chicos, adelántense. Yo me encargaré de Jaku- dijo con seriedad. Pero antes de que pudieran responder Hiei ya se había precipitado sobre Jaku.  
- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Dónde está mi hermana? -  
Jaku se defendió con sus poderes y ambos estaban listos para pelear cuando Yusuke los separo mandando con fuerza a Jaku a un extremo y a Hiei al otro.  
- Hiei, dije que yo me encargaría de él. Tú ve a buscar a Yukina- Yusuke estaba serio y decido. Tenía una importante misión que cumplir. El resto asedió y continuaron corriendo. Todos menos Sora.  
- ¡Yo me quedo a ayudar!- dijo derribando a una buena cantidad de criaturas- ¡Ni loca dejo a Yu kun solo! – le guiño el ojo a Yusuke y él suspiro. Jaku los atacó en ese momento. Yusuke bloqueó su ataque y empezaron a pelear mientras Sora se encargaba de los moustros menores que los rodeaban.  
El resto del equipo avanzó sin problemas derribando a los demonios menores que se les ponían enfrente. En ese instante llegaron a una sala fría. Hiei se adelantó sin vacilar y continúo con su camino, sin embargo algo provoco que Kurama se detuviera: Toya y Haru.  
Ambos se miraban con una frialdad enorme. La sala comenzó a congelarse con rapidez.

- Chicos ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el kizune con un mal presentimiento.  
- La razón por la que te pedí venir con este grupo era para confirmar algo- contó Toya- Y ahora lo entiendo. Este chico es un pariente mío.  
Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo era algo que ya empezaba a sospechar desde el principio. Ese chico Haru le era muy familiar cuando lo veía.  
- ¿Oh? ¿Me reconociste? – Dijo Haru riendo con sarcasmo- ¿Y qué vas a hacer querido primo? ¿Matarme?  
- Tú fuiste el que se marchó matando a varios del clan- dijo Toya furioso- Yo confiaba en ti y nos traicionaste.  
- ¿Traicionar? – Haru fue el que se enfadó esta vez- ¿Hablas de traición con tanta facilidad?  
Kurama no sabía que hacer. Los chicos estaban apunto de agarrarse a golpes. ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar a Toya? Si hubiera traído a Jin como originalmente planeaba nada de eso ocurriría sin embargo el propio Jin fue el que le dijo que era mejor que esos dos arreglaran diferencias. El kizune no había comprendido del todo en ese momento pero ahora le quedaba claro.  
- Chicos- ambos voltearon- Arreglen sus problemas aquí y ahora. Quiero que me alcancen después ¿Entendido? – los miró con frialdad y cuando supuso que comprendieron el mensaje dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino dejando a los jóvenes del hielo solos.

Kurama avanzó. Esperaba que Hiei no estuviera ya en problemas. Prefería no involucrarse en otro combate, todavía no se curaba por completo de sus heridas. En ese instante se detuvo al ver a Hiei combatiendo contra una mujer. Como lo sospechaba.  
- Mana- susurró para si mismo a la vez que se aproximaba. Mana luchaba con toda sus fuerzas contra Hiei.  
- ¡Dime dónde esta Yukina! – le gritaba el niño prohibido pero Mana se negaba a responder y continuaba atacando.  
- ¡No dejaré que te acerques a Ryunosuke! ¡Ni que avances un paso más!

El kizune solo se limitó a observar el combate. Había algo muy extraño en esa chica. Actuaba de la misma forma que Jaku antes. Como si ambos estuvieran atrapados en algún tipo de hipnosis. ¿Ryunosuke sería el culpable? No, había alguien más. Un personaje más que intervenía en la historia y aún no daba su cara.  
Sintió un escalofrió en ese instante. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?  
- ¡Sal de tu escondite!- dijo con frialdad. Detrás de unas esculturas. Una jovencita con ojos rojos y pelo negro sonrió.

- El kizune me encontró - sonrió la niña de manera escalofriante- Yuka chan está contenta.  
Un gran reiki salía de ella. Tan escalofriante que a Kurama se le pararon los pelos de punta. Tal vez no sería fácil vencer a esa niña. ¿Tendría que recurrir a su otra forma?  
- Yuka chan quiere jugar con el kizune.  
Una guadaña apareció en sus manos y la joven atacó a Kurama mientras reía como maniática. El kizune se puso en guardia y se defendió. No podía perder bajo ningún concepto ese combate.

* * *

Yuka:- Yuka chan desea que escriban sus reviews por que si no Yuka chan los matará. * sonrisa siniestra*  
Ayame:- Dedicaré más o menos un cap para cada combate.


	9. Chapter 9 Memorias

Ayame:- T_T Cápitulo 9  
Sora:- *deprimida abrazando a su oso de peluche (Yusuke)  
Yusuke:- Disfruten este cápitulo. * resignado*

* * *

**Capítulo 9 Memorias**

Yusuke esquivó un rayo de energía que lazo Jaku. El joven hibrido mandaba rayos a diestra y siniestra con gran velocidad. Impedía que Yusuke pudiera atacarlo, el detective tenía que defenderse a su vez de la oleada de demonios menores que lo atacaban, por suerte Sora se encargaba de ellos limpiando el camino para su amado.  
- ¡Jaku! ¡Reacciona!- le decía Yusuke, el chico no lo escuchaba y continuaba atacando con frenesí.  
- ¡Ryunosuke me dijo que tú eras mi enemigo! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

Otra vez Ryunosuke, ese bastardo también manipulaba a Jaku. Yusuke no comprendía que había sucedido exactamente pero una cosa era clara: Ryunosuke había engañado a todos mostrándose como un ángel siendo en realidad un demonio muy poderoso.  
- ¿Ryunosuke te dijo que amaras a tu hermana? – le preguntó Yusuke tomando por sorpresa al chico logrando golpearle el estómago para lanzarlo a la pared.  
El albino se levantó con trabajo y lo miró con furia.  
- ¡Yo siempre he querido a mi hermana!- gruño y en un instante su mirada cambió a una triste – Aunque ella no me quiera.  
- ¿Y vas a permitir que tu hermana le haga daño a otros?- le preguntó Yusuke. Jaku empezó a reaccionar.  
- Pero Ryunosuke me dijo que….- antes de que continuara hablando Sora lo golpeo en la mejilla.  
- ¡Ryunosuke es falso! ¡La persona que conociste como Ryunosuke jamás existió! – Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas- ¡Te engaño todo este tiempo y manipuló ¡ ¡Lo hizo con todos!  
- ¡Mientes! ¡Ryunosuke es mi mejor amigo! ¡Jamás me haría daño!- Jaku lanzo una potente bola de energía a Sora, Yusuke la bloqueo con su reigun.  
- ¿Y yo que soy Jaku'? – Le preguntó Sora detrás de Yusuke- ¿No somos los blade tigers tus amigos? ¿No entrenamos juntos cuando éramos niños? Tú decidiste ir con Genkai más tarde pero eras compresivo con nosotros. El infierno que sufrimos fue una luz gracias a ti ¿ Y ahora vas a matarnos? ¿Tú también nos engañaste?

Jaku se quedó petrificado. Dentro de si mismo había emociones entre mezcladas, odio, confusión, miedo, duda. No sabía realmente que tenía que hacer. Era un niño completamente perdido.  
- Yo tan solo quiero que mi hermana me ame- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas y empezó a gritar desesperado hacia el cielo.

Sora se acercó a él con cuidado y lo abrazo sin miedo. Ella también dejó caer sus lágrimas. Yusuke se quedó en silencio.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – Quería saberlo. Estaba harto de ver sufrir a esos dos sin saber exactamente la historia verdadera.  
Sora permaneció callada unos segundos abrazando a Jaku. Él cerró los ojos tranquilo. Ambos se sumieron en sus recuerdos y poco a poco le fueron relatando la historia al detective.

_//Flash Back//_

La mansión Eirizawa permanecía alta sobre una montaña. En el bosque un joven demonio estaba recargado en un árbol mientras veía entrenar a sus estudiantes. Mana su mejor discípula instruía con mucha energía a los otros dos: Sora una niña bastante rápida y fuerte y Haru, un joven de mirada fría que habían encontrado abandonado y repleto de heridas. Ryunosuke decidió no preguntarle sobre su pasado. En ese instante el tercer discípulo llegó. El joven híbrido de humano y korime: Jaku. Blade Tigers había llegado a la mansión Eirizawa siendo contratados por Hanna para asegurar su protección. Ahí conocieron a Jaku y pronto se hicieron amigos. Ryunosuke sabía lo duro que era para Jaku su propia vida. Y de las intenciones de Hanna contra él.  
- ¡Ryunosuke vamos a jugar ¡- le decía el menor jalando sus ropas. Ryunosuke sonrió, le echo una ojeada a sus alumnos y cargo a Jaku en sus hombros para llevarlo a recorrer los alrededores de la mansión. Se la pasaron platicando de cosas divertidas y de entrenamientos. A Jaku le encantaba escuchar el entrenamiento que Ryunosuke sufrió bajo manos de Genkai.  
- ¿Y ahora es una vieja bruja? – preguntó Jaku divertido.  
- Creo que sí. Pero no te conviene decirle eso ¿Sabes? Te podría castigar si se entera.  
- ¿Sus castigos son peores que los de Hanna? – el chico se puso nervioso. Ryunosuke lo bajo de sus hombros.  
- No, no creo que tan peores- trato de calmarlo. Jaku siempre se había puesto nervioso cuando nombraban a su hermana mayor. Quería hacerse fuerte a toda costa. Le exigía a Ryunosuke que le enseñara a luchar.  
- ¿Por qué soy así? Mi padre ha hecho sufrir a muchos y a mí también. Mi hermana me tortura cada vez que me equivocó. ¿Por qué estoy solo?  
Ryunosuke abrazó al chico para que se calmara. Jaku cerró los ojos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.  
- No esta solo ¿vale? – Sonrió Ryunosuke- Nosotros los Blade Tigers impediremos que tu hermana te haga daño.  
Jaku se tranquilizó y sonrió. En ese instante los alcanzaron Mana, Sora y Haru protestando contra su maestro. Los cuatro acabaron teniendo una linda tarde.  
Pasaron los años y Ryunosuke le dijo a Jaku que fuera a entrenar con Genkai, él no estaba capacitado para enseñarle. Jaku no entendía por que únicamente a él no podía enseñarle y Ryunosuke le dijo que era mejor que estuviera en manos expertas y seguras.  
Jaku por recomendación de su amigo paso largos años entrenando con Genkai, duros entrenamientos hasta que logro dominar sus poderes espiritualistas sin embargo llegó el momento en que Jaku decidió retirarse. Genkai estaba desilusionada pero no le dijo nada. Pensando en que tal vez buscaría su propio camino. Ese día Genkai se reunió con Jaku por última vez  
- Muy bien muchacho has aprendido a controlar tus poderes de forma sorprendente y estoy segura de que vas a ser un gran guerrero. Lástima que quieras marcharte tan pronto.  
- Muchas gracias Genkai-sensei. Me has enseñado a dominar mi alma y cuerpo. Estoy seguro de mi mismo ahora. Me volveré más fuerte con todo lo que me has enseñado. Tenlo por seguro.  
- Antes de que te vayas tengo una duda- le dijo Genkai mirándole - ¿Por qué quieres alcanzar el poder?  
Jaku se quedó callado unos segundos y sonrió.  
- Quería demostrar a mi padre y hermana que valía algo en el mundo pero ahora comprendo que no lo hice por ellos si no por mi. Quería ser fuerte y sentirme mejor conmigo. Ser capaz de proteger a otros y defenderme.  
- Has cambiado Jaku- sonrió Genkai- Antes eras un niño perdido, pensé que ibas a morir los primeros días.  
- ¬_¬ Cualquier ser podría morir si le lanzan a un acantilado muy profundo. Jamás creí que saldría vivo de ahí.  
Genkai sonrió y ambos se pusieron a reír.  
- En fin, tengo que irme ¿Y usted va a reunirse con sus próximos alumnos verdad? – Le preguntó Jaku - ¿Sigue enojada por no haber aceptado ser su heredero?  
- Seguro que entre los que vienen hay chicos destacados. Puedo sentirlo- sonrió Genkai.  
- Volveré entonces y mediré mis fuerzas con él.  
- Será interesante. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y te torture.  
Jaku sudó y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo sin embargo escucho que Genkai le decia :  
- Recuerda que el poder no es el único camino para demostrar a todos tu existencia. Ten cuidado.  
Jaku se quedo pensativo con esas palabras y vio por última vez a Genkai, cruzando el bosque rumbo a casa, escuchó el ruido de los próximos alumnos de Genkai. En el camino se cruzó de reojo con un joven de reiki poderoso. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron unos segundos. Yusuke y Jaku jamás pensarían en que se volverían encontrar algún día.  
Jaku regresó a la mansión Eirizawa. Su padre estaba ausente y no veía por ningún lado a los Blade Tigers. Llegó a casa y encontró todo en silencio. Entró y una luz lo alumbro. Al pie de la escalera estaba Hanna mirándole con frialdad.

- Desapareces unos meses ¿Y tienes el desdén de regresar? ¿A dónde has ido? – reclamó furiosa. Jaku sonrió con tranquilidad.  
- Fui a entrenar. Perdón por mi larga ausencia. Yo también te extrañe- le contestó sin miramientos. Hanna no se movió pero dentro de si sintió que su hermano había cambiado. Jaku cruzó las escaleras sin mirarla y entro a su habitación.  
Sonrió, lo había logrado. Le había plantado cara a su hermana. Deseaba ver a Ryunosuke pronto para demostrarle cuanto había crecido. ¿Dónde estaría? Al sentarse en su cama se encontró con una nota.

_J__aku:  
Espero que cuando vuelvas encuentres seta carta. Me he tenido que ir junto con Blade Tigers a cumplir una misión importante. No se cuanto tardaremos por lo que te dejo esta por si cuando vuelves aún no hemos llegado._

atte.  
Ryunosuke. 

Jaku se entristeció pero confiaba en que su amigo regresaría pronto. Su felicidad no duro para siempre. Dos noches después Sora entró a su habitación, después de un abrazo feliz y contento fueron a recibir a los demás. Ahí también estaban Mana y Haru. Mana lucía molesta.  
- ¿Y Ryunosuke? – les preguntó. Sora bajo la mirada sin atreverse a hablar. Jaku tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió a la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ryunosuke besando y acariciando a su hermana mayor. Ryunosuke tenía la mirada diferente, no era él.  
- Oh, pero si es Jaku ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?- se separó de Hanna y se acercó a él.  
- ¿Quieres participar en nuestro juego? – sonrió con malicia. Jaku tembló. La mirada de Ryunosuke era pura maldad, el chico le tuvo mucho miedo en ese momento.  
- Déjalo Ryunosuke, mejor que vaya a jugar con sus amigos.- comentó Hanna con frialdad.  
- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Ryunosuke riendo- ¿Esas ratas de blade tigers son sus amigos? ¡No son más que una pandilla de perdedores torpes! No pueden vivir sin mí. – Abrazo a Jaku y le susurro al oído.- Pero Jaku es diferente, es una especie nueva. Me pertenece y me teme solo a mí ¿Verdad querido?  
Jaku no supo como reaccionar. Hanna lo sacó a patadas furiosa, y continuo en su aventura con Ryunosuke. Blade Tigers encontró a Jaku asustado y con miedo.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Sora aunque en el fondo lo sospechaba. Haru no dijo nada pero Mana comento.  
- ¿No te alegra ver a Ryunosuke sensei? – Preguntó ella sonriente- Ha estado todo el camino deseando verte.  
Sora abrazó a Jaku tratando de calmarlo. Para él eso fue suficiente sin embargo internamente no volvió a ser el mismo. Se perdió en la oscuridad lleno de miedo y duda. El entrenamiento que había pasado se quedo perdido.__

/Fin Flash Back/

- Pero después- continuó Sora- Vimos en la televisión del señor Eirizawa el torneo donde ustedes lucharon- sonrió- Al verlo las energías y ganas de seguir adelante mejoraron. Y más cuando supo que tú eras el alumno de Genkai. Recuperó un poco su energía perdida pero aún lo cubría la oscuridad y se quedó ciego ante la verdad.  
Yusuke no supo que decir en ese momento. Ahora todo estaba claro para él. Jaku había sufrido por culpa de Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke engaño a todos incluida a Genkai con una máscara de ser un chico bueno cuando en realidad no lo era. ¿Quién era Ryunosuke realmente? Tenía un extraño presentimiento.  
- ¿Ya estás mejor Jaku? – le preguntó Sora. El chico había recuperado su color y su mirada.  
- Sí- sonrió. Miro a Yusuke- Lo lamento, no soy digno de pelear contra ti como era mi sueño.

- No importa- lo miró con seriedad Yusuke- En cuanto esto acabe prometo entrenarte personalmente.  
Jaku lo miró sorprendido y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Sora abrió los ojos.  
- ¿Y a mí también Yu kun? – preguntó entusiasmada. Yusuke no respondió nada y Jaku se empezó a reír.  
- Tendrás que hacerlo, es inevitable separarse de ella- dijo Jaku, Sora grito de felicidad y abrazo a Yusuke el cual suspiró. Jaku los miró a ambos con seriedad.  
- Pero primero hay que detener a mi hermana- su mirada se puso triste- Todo este tiempo pensaba en mí y jamás vi las intenciones detrás de sus acciones. Fueron malas pero creo la que más sufre ahora es Hanna, piensa que esta haciendo lo correcto aún si le duele. No puedo soportarlo.  
- Ok, entonces vamos a rescatar a las dos hermanas- sonrió Yusuke- Y más vale que nos demos prisa por que el hermano de Yukina no perdonará tan fácilmente a Hanna y todo puede terminar un poco mal.  
Los tres avanzaron a gran velocidad por el túnel. __

* * *

Sora:- ¡Yusuke va a ser mi maestro!  
Jaku:- Sera interesante  
Yusuke:- U.U ¿Por qué me meto en problemas?  
Keiko:- ¬_¬ * furiosa*


	10. Chapter 10 Hielo vs Hielo

Ayame:- *O* Espero que disfruten este capitulo.  
Jin:- ¡Por fin alguien se digna a escribir sobre nosotros!

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Hielo vs. Hielo **

La habitación estaba repleta de hielo en cada esquina. Una persona normal habría muerto de frío en esa tormenta. Dos furiosos demonios de hielo luchaban uno contra el otro por sus propios ideales. Touya miembro del grupo de shinobis de las sombras y Haru miembro de Blade Tigers.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó Toya molesto. Haru jadeaba. Toya siempre había sido más fuerte que él y ahora lo era aún más. Él jamás podría superar a Toya.  
- ¿Por qué no puedo superarte? – una oleada de frío le llego a Toya a la cara. Haru estaba molesto.  
- ¡Tú lo tienes todo!- gruño molesto y luego sonrió complacido – O lo tenías todo ¿Te dolió la muerte de Ran, verdad?  
Touya lo tomó por el cuello.  
- Jamás perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Ran. No solo traicionaste al clan si no que la mataste cuando ella confiaba en ti.

Haru rió.  
- Mientes. Siempre te seguía a ti. Yo solo fui tu sombra Touya. ¡Ella te eligió como su sucesor!

/_/Flash Back//_

En algún lugar desolado del Mekai un grupo de shinobis se enfrentaban entre sí como parte de un duro entrenamiento. Una mujer de largo cabello negro los miraba con seriedad.  
- ¡Hey ustedes dos!- regaño a un par de jóvenes que se peleaban a cada rato. Un Touya joven peleaba de más con Haru, su primo.  
- ¿Quieren explicarme que están haciendo? – les preguntó molesta dando a ambos un fuerte coscorrón.  
- ¿Entrenando? – respondieron los dos con inocencia.  
- ¿Me toman por tonta? - les dijo su maestra- ¡Lo que hacen no es un entrenamiento, se están golpeando como animales!

Los dos chicos trataron de dar excusas tontas. Ran les impuso un castigo y suspiró.  
- Que mal humorada Ran san – escuchó una voz tras de ella- ¿No eres demasiado exigente con esos dos?  
- Jin, ¿Podrías callarte y ponerte a entrenar? – le replicó la mujer al amo del viento. El chico recargado en un árbol soltó un bostezo.  
- Pero si ya termine- señalo al grupo de shinobis con el que había estado entrenando todos derribados. – Ni siquiera Bakken y Risho pudieron contra mí.  
Ran miró a los mencionados con una gran gota en su cabeza. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban derrotados y adoloridos en medio del campo.  
- ¿No te pasaste un poco? – le preguntó Ran. Jin soltó un bostezo. A veces Ran se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de ese mocoso.  
Los días de entrenamiento pasaban, todos se habían vuelto bastante fuertes. Ran felicitó a Touya y Jin por su esfuerzo. Ambos eran los más fuertes del clan después de ella. Haru estaba profundamente celoso de Touya, sus celos se convirtieron en ira y una noche conoció a un desconocido que desencadeno la tragedia.  
- ¿Tú eres Haru, verdad? - le preguntó el desconocido. Haru se puso en guardia. Era un shinobi y no iba a ser engañado por ese hombre. El desconocido bajo la capa dijo:  
- ¿Sabes que Ran ya eligió a su sucesor? – Sonrió- Va a ser Toya, y en cuanto suba al poder va a deshacerse de todos los débiles. Puede estar seguro de ello. Tú también morirás.  
- ¡Mientes! Toya es mi primo, jamás me haría eso. Ran lo detendría.  
- ¿Ran? ¿Esa bruja? ¿Acaso sabes que confabula con todo el clan para matarte? Todos te odian querido Haru.  
Las palabras del desconocido iban causando que los celos de Haru se convirtiesen en una ira ciega hacia todos.  
- Tan solo tienes que matar a Ran y deshacerte de todas las basuras ¿Eso no es lo que quieres?  
- Pero me perseguirán. Jamás perdonaran mi vida si mato a Ran. Además ella prometió que iríamos alguna vez al mundo humano.  
- Tonterías. ¿Crees acaso en una broma como esa? ¿Por qué querría llevar a un grupo de tontos al mundo humano? Ran ha ido y venido miles de veces del lugar. Jamás aprovechará su gloria con otros.  
- ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó Haru con sus ojos llenos de furia.  
- Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí- sonrió el desconocido y desapareció en la noche.  
Haru fue planeando una estrategia para derrocar a Ran y terminar con todas esas basuras que deseaban eliminarlo. Los atacaron otro grupo de shinobis y en medio de la batalla, cuando Ran estaba cansada Haru le atacó a traición.  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella antes de caer al suelo- Yo confiaba en ti…  
- ¿Crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento? – le siguió apuñalando con le hielo. Nadie sospecharía que fue él después de todo Toya controlaba también el hielo sin embargo quiso su suerte que en ese momento entraran Jin y Toya cargando a Bakken y Risho, ambos heridos. La escena se congelo.  
El primero en reaccionar fue Touya.  
- ¿Qué has hecho?  
- Deshacerme de la basura por supuesto- sonrió Haru con frialdad- Y les dije a mis amigos que mataran a todo el clan ¿Divertido, verdad?  
- Bastardo, traidor- murmuró Bakken tratando de levantarse- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Ran nos prometió que iríamos al mundo humano y conquistaríamos una isla con luz!

- ¿Enserio creyeron ese cuento? – Haru empezó a reír como desquiciado. Su risa se vio interrumpida por el ataque de un furioso Touya. Haru cayó al río del Mekai y se perdió en la nada todavía herido.  
Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Touya dio un gritó de odio. El resto bajo la mirada. Touya tomó el pendiente de Ran en sus manos.  
- Lo cazaré. – Dijo furioso- Lo cazaré y mataré.  
Jin lo detuvo.  
- ¿Crees que Ran quisiera eso? – Sonrió tomando el pendiente también- Mejor vamos a cumplir con su voluntad: Vamos a volvernos más fuertes para ir al mundo humano y conseguir una isla donde vivir bajo el sol. Ahí podremos enterrar a Ran.

La batalla terminó llevándose la vida de muchos shinobis. Los cuatro jóvenes continuaron con la promesa de Ran y lograron entrar al mundo humano y participar en el torneo de artes marciales que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

_//Fin Flash Back//_

- Dejé de perseguirte por que Jin y los demás me hicieron darme cuenta de que era más importante el deseo de Ran. Participé en el torneo y ahí conocí a Kurama y sus amigos. Aún no hemos cumplido la promesa a Ran pero estoy seguro que lograremos cumplir nuestro objetivo. Ellos nos ayudarán.  
Touya lo miraba furioso y lleno de ira.

- Pensé que ya no te odiaba pero hay cosas que no se pueden dejar de olvidar. Lo peor es que no puedo comprender tus motivos. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?  
Haru sonrió con frialdad.  
- Fui encontrado por los blade tigers ¿Sabes? Ellos me curaron y se hicieron mis amigos. Ahora veo lo aburridos que son. Se parecen a mi antiguo clan. Deseaba matarlos pero Ryunosuke me enseño a controlar mi ira y ahora les soporto. Olvide mi pasado y a ustedes. Pero tuvieron que salir en televisión- su mirada se volvió furiosa – Participando en ese torneo. Mi ira regreso y jure que si volvía a verles les arrancaría la cabeza.  
- No lo harás mientras este vivo- cerró los ojos y concentro una gran ola de energía de hielo. La lanzó a Haru, este tomado por sorpresa trató de esquivarlo sin embargo el poder de Toya siempre ha sido más.  
Una ancha pared de hielo quedó en la habitación con Haru congelado dentro de ella. Por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría escapar del hielo de Toya. No por nada era conocido como uno de los demonios de hielo más fuertes.  
- No te mataré- comento él dando la espalda – No soy como tú. Yo no mataría ni traicionaría a los que quiero. Tampoco consideraría a todos basura.  
Toya se alejó de la habitación para alcanzar a Kurama, lástima tendría que darle una buena explicación al kizune después y también comentarle a Jin su decisión. De repente sintió que el peso que tenía su cuerpo desaparecía.

* * *

Toya:- ¬_¬  
Ayame:- Esta es mi propia version de lo que pudo haber sido el pasado de Toya, Jin y compañia.  
Risho:_ ¬¬ ¿touya, jin y compañia? ¿Y yo qué?¿No soy tan importante?  
Ayame:- Te dejaste manipular por dinero y te derroto Kuawabara, apestas XD  
Bakken:- Y conmigo sobran explicaciones- suspiro.  
Ayame:_ ¬_¬ Claro, torturar a Kurama de esa manera es imperdonable.  
Bakken:- Pero perdonaste a Karasu.  
Karasu:- Es que yo soy muy hermoso * sonrisa*  
Ayame:- *o* Eso, eso.  
Kurama:- ¬_¬ ¿No querras decir explosivo?  
Karasu:- ¿Celoso, Kurama? * se acerca y le susurra al oido*  
Kurama:- ¡Alejte de mi pervertido!  
Ayame:- O.o Kurama ¿es serio eso? Le voy a decir a Botan (para las fans de botanxkurama ) o a Hiei (para las fans de hieixkurama)  
Kurama: - ¬_¬ No le digas, además tengo que prepararme para el proximó capítulo.  
Karasu:- Ha, si que te toca ser niñera * sonrisa burlona*  
Kurama:- *inserte mirada de odio y ganas de asesinar a Karasu*  
.......... * La siguiente escena es extremandamente violenta*  
Ayame:- O.o Llamen al de la limpieza para que venga a recojer lo rastros del sr. Explosivo. Y dejen sus reviews *O*


	11. Chapter 11 Los hijos de la Luna

Ayame:- *O* Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Son mi apoyo!  
YuKa:- Yuya chan esta también feliz *O*

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Los niños de la Luna**

Kurama estaba en aprietos. Una pequeña niña le estaba atacando sin cesar como un depredador en busca de su presa. La demonio era rápida y poderosa. No le dejaba ningún espacio abierto para defenderse. Tenía que pensar en una buena estrategia. En ese instante su espalda choco contra la de Hiei. Ambas contrincantes se quedaron a unos pasos.  
- ¡YuKa chan quiere jugar con ambos! ¿Podemos Mana?  
- Mientras no escapen, todo perfecto- contestó la pelimorada.  
Hiei lucía furioso, Kurama entendía que el pelinegro no deseaba continuar perdiendo su tiempo en aquel lugar, tenía una importante misión que cumplir: encontrar a su hermana.  
- Hiei- le dijo en voz baja- Crearé una brecha entre sus ataques, aprovecha el momento y vete.  
El demonio de fuego lo miró.

- Ni se te ocurra morir ¿Entendido?  
Kurama se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario, dado que era raro que Hiei demostrara preocupación hacia sus compañeros. Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Las dos mujeres volvieron a atacar, una con su espada y la otra con bolas de energía oscura. En ese instante Kurama cerró los ojos y millones de hojas cortantes rodearon a las mujeres, quien al esquivarlas dejaron una brecha. Hiei salió disparado hacia la salida antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar.  
- ¡Yuya chan está enojada! ¡Escapo uno!- gruño furiosa mientras se precipitaba contra el kizune. Kurama detuvo su oz con un látigo de espinas mientras la veía con seriedad. Mana quiso alcanzar a Hiei pero en ese instante una espada de hielo le bloqueó el paso.  
Touya los había alcanzado por fin. El chico de hielo se enfrentó en una ardua pelea de espadas contra la pelimorada, manteniéndole el tiempo suficiente ocupado.  
Yuka seguía atacando a Kurama llena de satisfacción. En ese instante todo se volvió oscuro para sus ojos y una luz brillo con intensidad. La chica demonio se cubrió el rostro y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba atrapada entre las raíces de una furiosa planta dispuesta a devorarla en cualquier momento pero a Yuya no le importó eso. Sus ojos se centraron en algo más maravilloso y mágico.  
- ¡Qué lindo eres!  
El kizune peliplateado la miró con extrema frialdad. No era su estilo ocuparse de los niños pero esa chiquilla era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.  
- ¿Te ha puesto serio, verdad? – la niña sonrió y cerró los ojos. En instantes la planta detectó su reiki y la devoró sin piedad. Tras unos segundos la planta explotó y una joven un poco más mayor que la niña de antes y con el pelo rubio suelto miró a Kurama con frialdad.  
- ¡Yuka chan también se ha puesto seria!  
En ese instante el kizune esquivó unas manos en forma de sombra que casi lo atrapan. Las manos eran gigantes y salían del suelo donde la joven demonio se encontraba sentada. Ella reía como desquiciada y lanzaba bolas de energía.  
El kizune se coloco detrás de ella amarrando su cuello con látigo de espinas.  
- ¿Quién eres en realidad? - dijo con una voz fría- Dudo mucho que seas de Blade Tigers.  
- ¿Blade Tigers? - rió con malicia la joven- Yuya chan no es de ese apestoso grupo. Yuka es más inteligente. Soy parte de los hijos de la luna.  
- ¿Los hijos de la luna? – Arqueó la ceja. Jamás había escuchado sobre ellos, tendría que investigar más a fondo debido a que sospechaba que los problemas no habían echo más que comenzar.

En ese instante se escuchó un estruendo. Ambos se giraron. Mana había logrado derribar a Toya quien se ubicase al lado de Kurama momentos después.  
- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo un poco cansado. Use demasiado poder para enfrentar a mi viejo amigo.

Youko no pregunto nada, cerró los ojos y en ese instante regreso a ser el joven pelirrojo.  
- Yo también estoy cansado. Si sigo luchando la herida se abrirá de nuevo.  
- Pero no podemos dejar que nos maten ¿Verdad?

- En efecto. Hay gente esperando por nosotros.  
Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla. Yuka y Mana también estaban listas. Se lanzó el ataque pero fueron bloqueadas por dos sombras. La pequeña demonio gritó protestando.  
- ¡Maldita mocosa!  
- ¡Mira quien lo dice! – se defendió Sora con orgullo, por su parte Mana había sido detenida por Jaku.  
- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Mana! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ryunosuke te esta manipulando!  
Mientras los cuatro se enfrentaban. Yusuke llegó al lado del kizune y el demonio de hielo. Kurama suspiró de alivio.  
- Lograste ayudar a Jaku.

- Por supuesto ¿Y Hiei? – buscó con la mirada al enano.  
- Se adelantó.  
- Espero que este bien.

Yuka estaba furiosa, la enana de blade tigers le había impedido que terminara de jugar con el kizune. Sora tenía casi la misma velocidad que ella y había lanzado su guadaña lejos. Ahora estaba indefensa tratando de esquivar los golpes de la poderosa demonio.  
Mana por su lado luchaba cara a cara, espada contra espada contra Jaku, su rival, su amigo. Siempre había visto a Jaku con irritación por estar tan cerca de Ryunosuke. En el fondo sabía la adoración que sentía Ryunosuke por el joven Jaku, por mucho que se esforzara jamás lograría atraer la atención de su maestro.  
- Es suficiente- dijo una voz y toda la cueva tembló levemente provocando que las peleas fueran interrumpidas. Todos se giraron buscando el origen de la voz y en lo alto de una roca vieron a una dama de cabello oscuro con un vestido del mismo color. Sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad.  
- Yuka, Mana. Él nos ha convocado.  
- Pero ¡Yuka quiere seguir jugando!- protestó la rubia pero tan solo bastó una mirada fría de la pelinegra para que su cuerpo se tensara. Vio a sus oponentes- ¡Nos veremos luego!  
Desapareció tras unas llamas negras al mismo tiempo que Mana quien tan solo miró con frialdad a todos e ignoró el llamado de Jaku y Sora.  
La joven de cabello negro miró a los presentes.  
- Por ahora todo ha acabado sin embargo- les miró con una sonrisa de malicia- Tengan en mente nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.  
Ella también desapareció en las sombras dejando a los presentes tensos.  
- ¿Quién era ella? - le preguntó Yusuke a Sora, sin embargo la joven no contestó.  
Había algo que ocultaba pero ahora no era el momento de averiguarlo, tenían que terminar con su misión.  
- Démonos prisa. Nos están esperando adelante - dijo el líder del equipo. Los demás lo siguieron decididos.

En otra parte en lo más profundo de la cueva Hiei había detectado por fin la presencia de su hermana con ayuda de su tercer ojo. Algo andaba mal, la sentía débil. Eso provocó que derribara la puerta de aquel lugar y se llevara una desagradable sorpresa.

Yukina desnuda flotaba dormida dentro de un tuvo de lo más extraño, y no solo ella. En otro tubo había otra korime con la mitad del cuerpo cristalizado. A Hiei no le importó la otra mujer y fue directo hacia Yukina, destruyo el tuvo y tomo a su hermana en brazos antes de que cayera.  
- Yukina, Yukina, háblame- la abrazó, estaba pálida y fría, más fría de lo que una korime normal estaba acostumbrada. Hiei intentó desesperado calentarla con su cuerpo. No podía ser, no podía haber fallado.  
- ¡Yukina!

* * *

Ayame:- Continuara.................  
Todos:- ¡ YUKINA!!


	12. Chapter 12 El niño prohibido

Hiei:- ¬_¬ * avanzando furioso a matar a Ayame*  
Ayame:- T_T * sale corriendo*

* * *

**Capítulo 12 El niño prohibido. **

Era mentira, tenía que ser una broma. Su hermana no podía estar muerta. La abrazó con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todo quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio. Yukina, su ángel, su luz, su querida hermana ¿Por qué? ¡Debió darse prisa!  
- ¡Maldición!- golpeó la pared con furia haciendo una brecha. Se quedo ahí sentado abrazando a su hermana mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No le importaba ya nada.  
Se levantó y la tomo en sus brazos, dispuesto a sacarla de ese agujero de ratas. Los demás seguro que se impactarían al verla pero no le importaba. Él se la llevaría lejos, lejos de todo miedo y duda y velaría por ella por toda la eternidad.  
- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Esa voz, esa voz que maldijo desde el día que la conoció. Esa voz asquerosa. No se tomó la molestia de girarse a ver de quien era- ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?  
- Guarda silencio- respondió Hiei con el cuerpo tenso- Aún estás a tiempo. No quieras acelerar el momento de tu muerte.  
- ¿Vas a matarme por que le extraje la vida a esa mocosa? – dijo Hanna con frialdad. – No me importa lo que pienses, voy a realizar mi sueño. ¡Voy a vengarme de ese hombre!

Hiei se giró y la miró con odio. ¿Venganza? ¿Ese era su estúpido motivo para dañar a su hermana?  
- Necesitaba la energía de una korime pura y una korime maltrecha- caminó hacia el otro tubo donde se encontraba la mujer cristalizada- Ella era mi madre. Una inocente y pura persona hasta que Eirizawa – sus ojos relampaguearon de odio- Llegó a su vida con falsas promesas y cuando ya la tenía en la palma de su mano jugó con ella.  
- ¿Has aprendido de tu padre? – Dijo Hiei - ¿Mataste a mi hermana para satisfacerte?

Los ojos de Hanna se llenaron de odio enfriando la habitación.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese demonio? ¡Yo no hice nada malo! – sonrió con victoria- Esa ilusa korime iba a terminar muerta de todos modos- el rostro de Hiei se tensó- Después de todo ¿Qué no es el destino de toda korime ser asesinada? La muy tonta susurraba el nombre de sus amigos llena de miedo. Y cuando sus fuerzas la estaban ya dejando dijo un último nombre. Hiei.  
El pelinegro abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero su mirada cambio de inmediato. Ahora no estaba furioso, estaba realmente furioso. Jamás en años alguien lo había hecho enojar de esa forma. Deseaba matarla, aquí y ahora. Depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermana en un lugar apartado. Hanna se sonrió divertida.  
- ¿Te esfuerzas todavía por un cadáver? Qué divertido.- Lo miró- Aumentaré tu preocupación a un grado más. Te daré la buena nueva. Ella sigue con vida.  
Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron de golpe. Seguía viva, continuaba en este mundo. ¿Pero por qué motivo estaba tan pálida y no despertaba?  
- La mala noticia es que está por morir- los ojos de Hanna relampaguearon- Esta demasiado débil. Hiei seguía igual de furioso, pero la sola idea de que su hermana estaba viva lo reconfortó bastante. Ahora tendría que darse prisa antes de que se debilitara más. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó que sus compañeros llegaran. Kurama podría intentar curar a Yukina, y la llevarían al mundo espiritual o al templo de Genkai a que se recuperara. Aún había esperanza.  
Pero no para ella. No para Hanna. Había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Tampoco dejaría con vida a Ryunosuke, en cuanto acabara con esa bruja iría tras su cabeza. No descansaría hasta matarlo.  
- Has perdido- dijo con seriedad al tiempo de que una ola de fuego lo rodeaba.

- ¿Un demonio de fuego? - los ojos de Hanna por un momento se tensaron- Fuego contra hielo. Interesante.  
Ella atacó con una tormenta de nieve. En menos de cinco segundos en la habitación se desarrollaba una furiosa batalla de hielo contra fuego. Hiei sabía que no podía bajar la guardia a pesar de llevar la ventaja. El hielo producido por las koorimes no era cualquier hielo y esa korime era poderosa.  
- No entiendo como puedes proteger a esa niña- dijo ella parándose un segundo- Es una prohibida.  
- ¡Mientes!- gruño Hiei- ¡Ella no es ninguna niña prohibida!  
- Tú eres el que no sabe- Le siguió atacando, su rostro estaba lleno de serenidad y diversión- Claro que es una prohibida, aunque su hermano un demonio de fuego lo es más. Él ya esta muerto.  
Hiei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que dejó perpleja a Hanna.  
- ¿Crees que está muerto?- vuelve a reír y la mira con sarcasmo.  
La mujer lo mira con enojo. Su diversión se ha acabado ¿Qué sabe él de ese prohibido? ¿Quién demonios era ese mocoso?  
- ¡Esta muerto! ¡Yo presencie con mis propios ojos como Ruri lo tiró al vacío frente a los ojos de la perra de Hina! ¡Esa mujer se suicido poco después! ¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!  
Hiei no dijo nada. Una sonrisa de malicia cruzó su rostro. Hanna no daba crédito ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Qué había pasado con esa ira de antes?  
- Lo que no sabes es que las koorimes no son capaces de ver más allá de su tierra. No te has puesto a buscarlo realmente, apuesto que le tienes miedo.

Hanna enfureció antes sus palabras.

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a un enano prohibido!  
El pelinegro volvió a reír:  
- ¿Qué harías si estuviera vivo?  
- ¡Lo mataría por supuesto! ¡Junto con su hermana prohibida!  
- ¡Deja de llamarla prohibida! – Rugió Hiei- ¡Tú te mereces más ese título!  
- Tal vez tengas razón.  
Hanna se alejó de él y comenzó a flotar. Una ola de energía golpeó a Hiei en la cara causando que retrocediera. Era poderosa, demasiado poder junto. No era normal para una korime. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Varias rocas se movieron por el suelo, Hiei saltó y tomó a Yukina en brazos para evitar que saliera lastimada.  
- ¡El día de mi venganza ha llegado!

La miró. Levantó una piedra parecida a la de las koorimes pero esta mucho más grande y roja, roja como la sangre. En ese instante Hanna se fue trasformando en la criatura más escalofriante que Hiei hubiese encontrado.  
- ¿Qué rayos? – Exclamó Yusuke.  
Sus compañeros habían llegado y no daban crédito a sus ojos. Esto era demasiado, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

Ayame:- ¡Yukina esta viva !  
Yusuke:- Pero ahroa nos tenemos que enfrentar a e esa cosa. ¿Por qué me suena familiar? * recordando los acontecimientos de otro fic*  
Ayame;:- *o* Hay una conexión entre ambos y el tercero.  
Sora:- *o* ¿Habrá tercero?  
Ayame:- Demonios,era una sorpresa.


	13. Chapter 13 El corazón del dragón

Ayame:- Nuevo cap  
Keiko: - ¡Dejen sus reviews! ¿y dodne está Yusuke?  
Botan:- ¿Yusuke? Quien sabe

* * *

**Capítulo 13 El corazón del Dragón **

La criatura era azulada, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Sus escamas resplandecían como la luz del sol. Un dragón de hielo. Un enorme dragón de hielo era contra lo que se tenían que enfrentar todos.

- Están condenados a morir- dijo la voz del dragón muy parecida a la de Hanna. En ese instante lanzó una bola de hielo que congelo todo a su paso. El equipo esquivo el ataque con dificultad.  
- Nunca había visto un dragón de verdad.- dijo Yusuke mientras todos se ocultaban tras la estructura de hielo para no ser detectados.  
- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? ¿De dónde salió ese dragón? - preguntó Jaku viendo de reojo a la criatura que los observaba.  
Hiei no le contestó nada, estaba viendo como Kurama analizaba a Yukina, respiró hondo de alivio cuando este le dijo que pronto se iba a recuperar, utilizando algunas hierbas medicinales.  
- La curaré pero necesito que me protejan – les dijo el kizune a sus compañeros.  
- Bien, yo me quedaré cuidando a Kurama y Yukina - les dijo Sora en posición de defensa.  
- Yo también- comentó Toya- También necesito descansar.

Creó un escudo de hielo que rodeo a los tres mencionados. Hiei, Yusuke y Jaku por su parte salieron de su escondite a enfrentar al dragón.  
- ¿Dices que mi hermana se trasformó en esa cosa? – preguntó Jaku indignado. Miró al dragón y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Pudo escuchar un latido en lo más profundo del dragón, y una oscuridad inimaginable.  
- Tengo que sacarla de ahí- dijo decidido, por su parte Hiei estaba furioso.  
- La matare- dijo y antes de que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar se lanzó sobre el dragón con su espada la cual se rodeó de fuego.  
Sin embargo el dragón ya lo estaba esperando, por que en ese instante una de sus garras lo atacó. Hiei retrocedió quedando parado en una estructura de hielo. Cara a cara contra el dragón.  
- ¿Crees que con eso podrás derrotarme? Inútil demonio.  
- ¡Hiei ¡ ¡Trata de no ser tan precipitado!- Yusuke se colocó a su lado y junto a él Jaku.  
El dragón reacciono de manera extraña al ver a Jaku.

- ¿Así que sigues con vida? Y parece que elegiste tu bando.  
Jaku saltó y se aproximó al dragón para quedar frente ella.  
- Hermana, por favor regresa a mi lado.  
El dragón le lanzó una bola de hielo, Jaku ni siquiera se movió y recibió el ataque de lleno ante la sorpresa de los demás. Cunado la neblina se disipo encontraron a Jaku parado y herido pero no se movía.  
- Hermana, regresa.  
- ¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano!- gruño el dragón y lanzo otro ataque más potente. Pero por más heridas que recibiera Jaku seguía levantando su cuerpo y la miraba con esa misma seriedad mientras decía:  
- Hermana, regresa.

El dragón ya se estaba desesperando, y seguía lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra pero el joven no se movía a pesar de sus heridas. Yusuke no lo soportó más y estaba por intervenir cuando Hiei saltó dispuesto a atacar al dragón sin embargo alguien bloqueo su espada en ese instante.  
- Quítate- ordenó Hiei molesto- ¡Ella casi mata a Yukina! ¡No pienso perdonarla!

- ¿Y crees que yo voy a permitir que mates a mi hermana? – rugió Jaku bloqueando el paso de Hiei sin moverse.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que ese mounstro es tu hermana? Boberías, mira en lo que se ha convertido solo por su estúpida venganza.

- ¿Y tú te vas a trasformar en un asesino? – Bramó Jaku- ¿Qué pensará Yukina de ti si se entera de que mataste por ella?  
Hiei se quedó estático unos segundos. La imagen de Yukina llorando en la Mansión de Tarukame años atrás, pidiendo que no matara a Tarukame, después de todo no quería ver más muertes ¿Qué reacción tendría si se matara a Hanna?  
En ese instante una bola de fuego tomó por sorpresa a ambos muchachos. Era una bola gigante que iba a estrellarse contra ellos. Misteriosamente no se vieron afectados. Cuando los dos abrieron los ojos se vieron rodeados por las alas del dragón. Este les había protegido del ataque.  
Yusuke parado en lo alto de una estructura de hielo buscó con la mirada al culpable y no tardó en encontrarlo.  
- Ni modo, Hanna reaccionó a tiempo- suspiro Ryunosuke con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.  
- Ya llegó el otro invitado- comentó Kurama parándose al lado de Yusuke, tanto Sora como Touya hicieron lo mismo. Kurama traía en brazos a Yukina, la chica estaba recuperando su color.  
- ¡Ryunosuke! – gritó Sora enojada y se lanzó al ataque sin embargo fue bloqueada por una mocosa.  
- ¡Yuka chan no dejará que lo toques!  
- ¿Tú otra vez?  
En ese instante rodeando a Ryunosuke aparecieron otras presencias. Mana y la chica de cabellos oscuros de antes más dos encapuchados tras de ellos. Yuka luchaba con energía contra Sora.  
El dragón lanzó una bola de hielo contra Ryunosuke furiosa mientras levantaba el vuelo dispuesto a atacarlo.  
Jaku cayó cansado después de haber recibido tantas heridas, sin embargo Hiei alcanzó al dragón con gran velocidad y fue directo hacia Ryunosuke también. Luego se haría cargo del dragón, tenía que eliminar a esa molesta rata.  
- ¡Lo pagarás! ¡No te perdonaré por tocar a Yukina!  
Una bola de fuego demoníaco fue lanzada contra Ryunosuke, al mismo tiempo una bola de hielo creada por el dragón lo atacó. Ryunosuke sonrió con malicia y esquivo ambas esferas. Mana atacó a Hiei empezando una dura batalla de espadas entre los dos.  
Sora luchaba contra Yuka. Touya iba a ayudar a Hiei pero una sombra lo bloqueo y se quedó congelado a ver quien era.  
- Imposible. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?  
- A mi también me alegra verte- sonrió Haru con malicia mientras lo atacaba por sorpresa.  
El dragón por su parte perseguía a Ryunosuke furioso, Yusuke desde lejos trataba de esperar el momento en que Ryunosuke se detuviera para lanzarle el Rei Gun. Fue cuando los dos encapuchados y la chica de cabellos oscuros rodearon al dragón y lo aprisionaron en un cubo mágico ante la sorpresa de los demás. El dragón luchaba furioso por escapar.  
Tanto Haru como Yuka y Mana sonrieron y regresaron a su puesto al lado de Ryunosuke.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? – preguntó Yusuke a Kurama.  
- No tengo idea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.  
- ¡Ryunosuke, deja en paz a mi hermana! – Le dijo Jaku saltando con sus últimas energías para alcanzarlo. Ryunosuke se sonrió con un rápido movimiento le golpeó el estómago mientras decía.  
- Mi pequeño Jaku, es mejor que no te involucres más. No quiero que salgas herido- con una sonrisa de satisfacción lanzó al muchacho por los aires, Yusuke corrió rápido para evitar que se golpeara al caer mientras veía con furia a Ryunosuke.  
- Haru ¿puedes encargarte de que no interfieran?  
Haru asintió y al instante empezó a girar creando una ventisca de nieve que invadió todo el salón congelando lo que se encontrara a su paso. Toya pudo reaccionar antes y creó un escudo de hielo que protegió a sus compañeros. Yusuke estaba furioso y trato de romperlo pero Kurama lo tranquilizó.  
- No podemos hacer nada más que observar – dijo el kizune con una notoria molestia en su rostro.

- ¡Señorita Hanna! – gritó de terror Sora y todos se voltearon a ver lo que ocurría en el exterior. Ryunosuke había entrado al cubo y atravesado con sus manos el corazón del dragón mientras reía con malicia y susurraba.  
- Hanna, fue un placer conocerte pero ya no me sirves.  
Ante eso causo que el dragón empezara a quemarse dentro del escudo, en ese instante muchas cosas ocurrieron. El escudo se hizo trisas y el dragón fue cayendo al vacío mientras iba regresando a su estado anterior. Jaku saltó para tomar en brazos a su hermana. Quien había roto el escudo fue la persona que menos esperaban ver en ese momento.  
- Genkai- mencionó Yusuke sorprendido. Su maestra estaba ahí joven. Ryunosuke al verla sonrió con malicia y retrocedió. Todo su equipo se reunió a su alrededor. Lo mismo ocurrió con Yusuke y compañía. Ambos bandos se veían los unos a los otros con seriedad.  
- Todo ha terminado- comenzó Ryunosuke levantando una roca brillante en sus manos- Tanto drama por una simple perla.- miró a sus contrincantes- El momento en que volvamos a enfrentarnos aún no ha llegado. Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que ustedes esperan.  
Y así desapareció entre la oscuridad junto con su equipo.  
Todos permanecieron sumidos en silencio y en sus propios pensamientos. Sora pensaba en su ex maestro y en Mana , Toya en su eterno rival Haru y en el futuro. Hiei miraba a Yukina preocupado y una furia se había apoderado de él contra Ryunosuke, sin duda lo volvería a ver para matarlo. Kurama trataba de unir los cabos de la situación mientras que Yusuke rompiendo el silencio se acercó a su maestra para preguntarle que hacía ahí pero antes de que lo hiciera un grito de desesperación rompió el silencio.  
- Hanna, hermana despierta por favor- le decía Jaku mientras lloraba. Hanna abrió los ojos ante la alegría de Jaku pero solo fue un breve instante en el que dijo:  
- Jaku, perdóname.  
Y volvió a cerrar los ojos quedando dormida. El chico rompió en lágrimas. Genkai se aproximó a él y colocando su brazo en su hombro le dijo:  
- No todo esta perdido- Los demás los miraron sin comprender- He traído a una persona que salvará a Hanna y curara por completo a Yukina- miró hacia la oscuridad- Ya puedes salir.  
Una mujer de cabello azulado salió de la oscuridad. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, se trataba de una korime muy hermosa sin embargo el que la miró con más sorpresa fue Hiei quien no pudo evitar mencionar el nombre de la mujer que tanto conocía.  
- Ruri.

* * *

Hiei:- .............

Yusuke:- Creo que recibio un shock muy grande.

Kurama:- Y no fue el único * suspira mientras señala a Sora, Touya y Jaku deprimidos en un rincón*


	14. Chapter 14 Nuestra madre, su madre

Ayame:- *ô* Amo este cap  
Hiei :- u////u

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Nuestra madre, su madre. **

La sala había quedado en silencio ante la aparición de Ruri. La mujer era una korime recta y elegante. Sin decir nada se aproximó a las dos koorimes inconcientes ante la mirada del resto. Primero vio a Yukina y Hiei sintió una mirada de reojo por parte de ella. Aparto la vista sin decir nada.

Luego camino hasta donde estaba Hanna, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, vio a Jaku y se acercó a su hermana examinando la herida. Tras unos segundos de silencio se volteó a ver a Genkai.  
- Me alegro llegar a tiempo. Un segundo menos sería desastroso para ambas- cerró los ojos unos instantes- Ellas ya están de acuerdo.  
- ¿Ellas? – preguntó Yusuke rompiendo el silencio de los demás. – Eh disculpe señorita ¿Quiénes son ellas?  
La korime miró al chico quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse.  
- Las dos personas que vienen conmigo.

- ¿Pero de que….? – Antes de que Sora pudiera terminar de hablar dos sombras azuladas fueron apareciendo tras Ruri. Las sombras fueron tomando la forma de dos mujeres igual de hermosas, una de ellas era parecida a Yukina y la otra a Hanna.  
Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Pero cómo? No era posible que estuvieran vivas ambas ¿Verdad?  
- Son espíritus- le respondió Genkai antes de que él formulara la pregunta- Nos costó mucho lograr sacarlas pero no había otra opción.  
- Madre- fue lo único que articuló Jaku en ese instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordando como cuando era apenas un niño jugó varias veces con esa mujer. Kisa se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa dulce y lo abrazó.  
- Y la otra persona es…- Yusuke lo supuso desde que la vio. Se giró a ver a Hiei, la mujer al verlo trato de acercarse pero él retrocedió. En ese instante el collar que tenía colgado brilla con intensidad al mismo tiempo que el de Yukina.  
- Lo sabía- murmuró Kurama.  
- Hiei, cuanto has crecido.  
- No se de que habla- dijo el pelinegro evitando su mirada. – Yo no tengo ninguna madre.  
Los demás suspiraron, era compresible que actuara de esa manera.

- ¿Enserio? – el espíritu de la korime se le acercó cada vez más.  
- Chicos- los demás se giraron a ver a Ruri – Primero atenderemos a Hanna por ser la más grave ¿entendido? – sonrió con tanta dulzura que el resto incluyendo Sora se ruborizó y le hizo caso.  
- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Hiei y para su sorpresa. Jaku tomó a Hanna en brazos, y todos incluyendo a Ruri y Kisa se alejaron lo más posible de ellos.  
- ¡Bastardos! ¡Los mataré!  
Una risa hizo que se detuviera. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y volteó a ver a la mujer espíritu. Hina estaba al lado de Yukina a la cual acariciaba a pesar de no poder tocarla por completo al ser un fantasma.  
- Ella también ha crecido. Ambos lo han hecho- sonrió con su rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad- Me alegro que se así.  
Hiei no supo que decir, estaba demasiado confundido.  
- ¿Tú me odias, cierto? Por permitir que te lanzaran al vacío.

Al demonio le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. ¿La odiaba? No, no era a ella a quien odiaba.  
- No tuviste la culpa.

Hina lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. No sacaba ninguna perla por ser un fantasma, o eso pensó el chico.

- En fin ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?  
- ¿Quieres que le diga la verdad?  
- Eso me haría feliz y a ella también. – se acercó al demonio quien no la rechazó esta vez. Lo abrazó revoloteando su cabello. Hiei sintió una calidez y pureza que jamás había sentido, el cariño de una madre- Deja de sufrir- le dijo- Yo no me arrepiento de que hayas nacido. Me alegra que haya alguien al lado de Yukina para protegerla.  
Hiei no supo que decir, tan solo permaneció ahí callado.  
- Es tiempo de curar a tu hermana- dijo Hina separándose de él. La korime se aproximó a Yukina y tocó la perla que traía en su cuello. Al instante algo misterioso ocurrió. Ambas empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Hiei no sabía que hacer, solo confiar en ella. Al otro lado se escuchó un alarido de dolor, se giró a ver que pasaba y vio que lo mismo ocurría con Hanna y Kisa sin embargo Kisa ya no estaba. Un mal presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo del chico y se giró a ver de nuevo a su madre y hermana.  
- Yukina, despierta- dijo la madre a su hija. Aunque ya estaba desapareciendo. La joven korime abrió los ojos y al ver a su madre sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Mamá- trato de levantarse pero su madre negó con la cabeza.  
- Descansa, ahora estás a salvo.  
- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó la pequeña. Hina sonrió y toco su cabello.  
- Para proteger a los que quiero- se giró a ver a Hiei y la korime joven también noto su presencia.

- Hiei san- se levantó con cuidado pero perdió el equilibrio. El demonio la sostuvo en sus brazos negándose a soltarla de nuevo, la quería y no le importaba nada más.  
- Me alegro que ambos estén juntos- les dijo su madre con una sonrisa pura- Sean buenos hermanos.  
- ¿Hermanos? – se quedó consternada Yukina. Hiei se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir, una jugada sorpresa pro parte de su madre. Hina sonrió victoriosa y antes de desaparecer dijo:- Los quiero.  
Y desapareció dejando a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Yukina miró a Hiei y este apartó la mirada nervioso.  
- ¿Es verdad?

- ¡Yukina, estás bien! – Yukina se vio forzada a separarse de su hermano por que un Yusuke alegre la abrazaba llena de alegría- ¡También Hanna se encuentra mejor!

- ¿Llegamos en un mal momento? – le preguntó Kurama, tan solo recibió una mirada fría por parte del demonio de fuego.

- Dile a ese idiota que si no suelta a mí…a Yukina en tres segundos, lo mato.

Yusuke soltó a la sorprendida korime quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Era claro que la intención de Yusuke para intervenir era no más para divertirse. El demonio de fuego quiso asesinarlo pero se contuvo por la presencia de su hermana.

- ¿Qué sucedió con esa bruja?  
- También se curó – le contestó el kizune- Solo que ella no ha despertado. Ahora está con Jaku y Sora.  
- Boberías- susurró Hiei molesto. No le había agradado mucho la idea de que siguiera viva esa bruja.

- Y ¿De que hablaste con tu madre? – le preguntó Yusuke divertido. Hiei reaccionó como un gato asustado ante la mención de la mujer. Tanto el kizune como el detective sonrieron victoriosos por su gran hazaña.  
- Ustedes ¿Planearon dejarnos solos desde el principio, verdad? – Les dijo con furia, una ola de calor rodeo al joven y empezó a perseguir a sus dos compañeros mientras Yukina los veía con una gran gota.

- Disculpa Hiei san - Hiei se volteó a verla automáticamente. Los otros muchachos suspiraron aliviados. - ¿Eres mi hermano?  
Hiei se quedó de piedra sin saber que responder, los otros dos estaban tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver como están los otros Yusuke?  
- ¡Buena idea Kurama!  
Ambos se fueron corriendo muy alegres. Hiei deseó matarlos en ese momento pero tenía otro asunto que atender.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? – le preguntó Yukina con tristeza- ¿Me odias?  
Hiei respondió al instante.  
- Yo jamás podría odiarte.  
- ¿Entonces por que no me decías la verdad?  
Hiei se pone nervioso, ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo de que su propia hermana se molestara con él por ser diferente, y por todos los crímenes que ha causado.  
- Yo- no es capaz de decir nada más. ¿Por qué no tiene el valor de hacerlo? Pensó en las palabras de su madre, ella le dijo que no estaba arrepentida de que él naciera. No lo odiaba.

- Yo soy tu hermano.  
Lo dijo, después de mucho tiempo pudo formular esas palabras. Los ojos de Yukina se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó ante la sorpresa del pelinegro quien respondió al abrazo avergonzado.  
- Ahora entiendo por que me protegías tanto.  
- ¿Qué no es el deber de los hermanos cuidarse? - ¿Qué tipo de frase era esa? Estaba avergonzándose cada vez más. Era demasiado para él.  
En ese instante el lugar comenzó a temblar y las rocas empezaron a caer del techo. Hiei abrazó a Yukina con fuerza para protegerla.

* * *

Yukina:- Hiei san * abrazndo a su hermano*

Kurama y Yusuke:- ¡Misión cumplida!  
Yusuke:- Bien Ayame, ahora lo que nos prometiste.  
Ayame:- ¡Buen trabajo chicos! ¡Aqui tienen los boletos del cine! * les da un para cada uno*  
Hiei:- Ustedes ¿Me vendieron por unos boletos? ¿Qué tipo de amigos son? * furioso*  
Yukina:- Ayame chan ¿Tienes otros boletos?  
Ayame:- Claro * se los da*  
Yukina:- Ven, hermano, vamos al cine juntos * Hiei se tranquiliza y asiente avergonzado*  
Yusuke:- ¡Estamos salvados!  
Ayame:- Yo no diria lo mismo.  
Sora:- ¡Yusuke, vamos al cine! * secuestra a Yuske*  
Yusuke:- Pero yo iba a ir con Keiko* alarmado*


	15. Chapter 15 Oscuridad en Mekai Park

Kuawabara- ¡Por fin salgo!  
Botan:- Y yo *O*  
Jin:- Y todos nosotros, del otro grupo. *O*

* * *

**Capítulo 15 Mekai Park, Oscuridad. **

Hiei abrió los ojos, la roca que tendría que haber llegado no se le acercó. Vio a Yukina quien lucía sorprendida al igual que él. Levantó la vista y vio una densa capa de hielo que sostenía las rocas.

- ¡Deprisa, quítense de ahí! - les gritó Toya. Hiei reaccionó y salto con Yukina en brazos, el hielo se rompió y la roca terminó de caer.  
- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- dijo Kurama al lado de los demás. Hiei miró a los presentes. Sora sostenía en brazos a Jaku el que estaba inconciente por algún motivo desconocido. Yusuke por su parte cargaba a Hanna.  
- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Hiei molesto.

- Es la hermana de Jaku, no podíamos dejarla sola- le dijo el kizune con calma, aunque sabía que en el chico quería matarla- ¿Yukina?  
Hiei se giró a tiempo para sostener a la korime en brazos quien cayó dormida. El chico se preocupó demasiado pero antes de que le diera un ataque de preocupación Kurama le dijo que solo estaba cansada. Hiei la tomó en brazos.  
- ¿Nos vamos a ir o esperamos a que nos aplasten las rocas? – preguntó Toya con calma.

- Vamos- dijo Yusuke con una gran gota tras su cabeza- Genkai y Ruri ya se han ido. – una venita de cabreo cruzo su frente- Genkai usó un traslador para irse con ella.  
- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó desilusionada Sora- ¡Yo quería quedarme a ver como se derramaba la cueva!  
Hiei depositó a Yukina unos instantes en el suelo y avanzó hacia Yusuke desenvainando su espada.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer Hiei? – le preguntó Kurama alarmado.  
- Algo que debí hacer desde un principio. Yusuke, suelta a esa bruja.  
- ¡Hiei! ¡No te lo permitiré!  
Yusuke se adelantó llevándose a Hanna, Sora lo siguió con Jaku en brazos. Toya esperó unos segundos prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir.  
- ¡Lo único que deseo es que sufra por lo que causo!

- Hiei ¡No debes hacerlo! – Le dijo Kurama serio- ¿Acaso crees que tu madre y Yukina se pondrían felices si la matas? ¡Yukina te necesita ahora!  
- ¿Leíste mi mente? – protestó el demonio.  
- Tú mente se abrió cuando dejaste esa oscuridad.

- Y tú – lo miró molesto- ¿Por qué te metes en lo que pienso?  
- Por que eres mi amigo.  
- Yo no tengo amigos- dijo con frialdad- Yo me cuido solo.  
Kurama suspiró.  
- Entonces somos compañeros, como quieras verlo pero es el echo es que Yukina te necesita aquí y ahora.

Hiei se queda inmóvil. Kurama tiene razón, tiene que estar con su hermana pero no admite que otras personas la toquen.  
- ¿Y si la ataca?  
- No creo que eso suceda- le contestó el kizune- Kisa borro todo rastro de oscuridad en su corazón.  
Kurama se siente cansado después de esta discusión con el pelinegro. A lo lejos Yusuke y Sora lo observan.  
- Yu kun- le pregunta Sora- ¿Ku chan siempre se enoja tanto?  
- Solo cuando pelea con Hiei- responde este con una gran gota.  
- ¿Y pelean mucho?  
- No, lo que pasa es que Hiei es difícil de tratar.  
- ¿Y por qué?  
- Es muy rudo y orgulloso.

- Pues claro, con la mirada que hace- Sora sonrió. Hiei volvió a cargar a Yukina en brazos. Los tres alcanzaron a Sora y Yusuke. Hiei sin embargo no pudo controlarse y quiso atacar de nuevo a Hanna.  
- ¡Hiei  
Antes de que Hiei llegara a su objetivo se vio atado por unas enredaderas generadas por Kurama.  
- ¡Suéltame! - gritó tratando de escaparse pero las enredaderas se apretaban cada vez más- ¡Suéltame, los mataré a todos!

- Perdona Hiei, no me queda otra opción.  
De las enredaderas sale un polvo para dormir que deja al pelinegro dormido al instante.  
- ¿Tenías que hacer eso realmente? – preguntó Yusuke con una gran gota.  
- Era la única forma de callarlo.  
Yusuke cargó a Hiei en su espalda entregándole a Touya a la korime mientras Kurama se encargó de cargar a Yukina.

- Ahora marchémonos antes de que esto se caiga en pedazos.  
Todos salieron corriendo de la cueva. Ya en la entrada descansaron un poco.  
- Me preocupa la situación de Mekai Park ¿Cómo se encontrarán? – se preguntó Yusuke.  
- Vamos a dejar a los chicos a la residencia provisional de Genkai, ella me pasó la dirección. Es mientras arreglan el templo. – comentó Kurama- Solo que me preocupa Hiei cuando despierte.  
- Tranquilo, tengo una idea- sonrió Yusuke victorioso- Aunque tendré que darle una larga explicación a Keiko- dijo con una gotita.

Mientras tanto en el Mekai Park, el otro miembro del equipo Urameshi corría desesperado derribando demonios y escondiéndose cada vez que un grupo de niños pasaba.

- ¿Cómo me vi en vuelto en este problema? - se preguntaba Kazuma, y empezó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido hace unas horas cuando junto con Jin y los otros había llegado a Mekai Park para investigar.  
El parque lucía totalmente distinto al de antes, era demasiado tenebroso y por todos lados se sentían presencias oscuras. De la nada unos niños los atacaron tomando al grupo por sorpresa y separando a todos. Kuawabara acabó en una eterna lucha contra demonios de todos tipos. Los juegos del parque de diversiones habían cobrado vida y también los atacaban. El comunicador de su bolsillo sonó.  
- Hey tonto ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó una voz infantil.  
- ¿Rinku? ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde están los otros?  
- No tengo idea. ¡Yo estoy atrapado en una casa embrujada! – Chilló el niño desesperado- ¡No dejan de llegar demonios de todas partes y los juegos me atacan!  
- Esta bien, esta bien iré a buscarte – le dijo Kuawabara suspirando. Después de todo Rinku seguía siendo un niño. Aunque el descubrimiento sobre que le daban miedo las casas del terror lo, usaría en un futuro a su favor desgraciadamente a él también le aterraban. Pero no podía dejar solo al niño.  
Recorrió el parque nuevamente ocultándose, no quería gastar sus energías derrotando demonios en vano. En ese instante escuchó un gritó y vio a Botan siendo perseguida por niños demonio iba a intervenir cuando Chu llegó para salvarla derribando a los niños. Desgraciadamente para él tenía cara de borracho y cuando intentó acercarse a Botan esta en vez de agradecerle le gritó pervertido y dejó inconciente de un golpe.  
- Dios mió – dio al ver a Chu en el suelo- ¿Quién le hizo eso?  
Kuawabara sudó una gotita.  
- ¿Estás bien Botan? – le preguntó el pelinaranja  
- ¡Otro pervertido!- gritó golpeando a Kuawabara.  
- Lo tomaré como un sí- dijo con un moretón en la mejilla. - ¿Has podido averiguar que pasó con los otros? ¿Y por que los niños nos atacan?  
- Suzuki y Suichiwakamaru están eliminando demonios en el lado oeste de del parque, hable con Suzuki hace unos minutos están a salvo. Jin por su parte revisa el perímetro por el aire para encontrar el origen de la oscuridad.

- ¿Sabes dónde está la casa embrujada? - Le preguntó. Botan le indicó la dirección – Voy a buscar a Rinku, tú reanima a ese idiota- señalo a Chu- Y trata de reunir al grupo.

Kazuma siguió con su camino golpeando a los demonios y esquivando al los niños, era mejor no atacarlos hasta que descubrieran que les había sucedido. En su camino se perdió unos segundos y fue en ese momento cuando vio a una chica de pelo naranja quien lo vio y comenzó a correr. Kuawabara la siguió por instinto, algo le decía que era buena idea hacerlo.  
La siguió varias esquinas hasta que la chica desapareció y él se encontró cara a cara frente a la casa embrujada. No le costó nada entrar y rescatar al chico que estaba muerto de miedo.  
Una vez fuera recibió otra llamada de Botan.  
- ¿Encontraste a Rinku? – le preguntó.  
- Sí, ¿Qué sucede?  
- Descubrimos el lugar del origen de la oscuridad. Se trata de la casa "El mundo espiritual" el sitio donde trabajo. Vamos a reunirnos en la entrada.  
- Bien, ahora vamos.  
Rinku y Kazuma avanzaron para llegar al mundo espiritual. Fue en ese momento cuando la mujer volvió a aparecer para guiarlos. Kuawabara la siguió con un confundido Rinku detrás que le preguntaba a quien seguía.

- ¿Acaso no ves a la chica?  
- ¿Estás bien Kuawabara? Yo no he visto a nadie.

Kazuma se extraño ante eso pero no dijo nada más por que en instantes llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás. Parecían intactos así que fue al grano.  
- ¿Entramos?  
- Sí, vamos- Botan empujó la puerta con cuidado con todos los chicos en guardia detrás.  
Cruzaron los pasillos sin ver rastro alguno de ningún alma. Al entrar al cuarto de las fans vieron que estas estaban desmayadas y deprimidas.  
- ¡Yo me quedo a ayudarlas!- les dijo Suichiwakamaru y Chu decidió quedarse con él. Los demás continuaron su camino deseando que ese par no acabara con nuevas fans.  
- La última sala- dijo Botan, y al entrar se llevaron un gran shock. La máquina de juegos del mundo espiritual era el problema. Por todas partes había niños peleando como salvajes.

- ¡Hay que separarles! – ordenó Botan. Jin, Rinku y Suzuki se pusieron a trabajar en ello mientras Kuawabara veía la máquina.  
- Tenemos que destruirla.  
Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando una voz interrumpió su acción.  
- Eso es algo que no puedo permitir tan fácilmente.  
Los cinco levantaron la vista. En lo alto de la habitación asomado por en un balcón se encontraba un hombre joven con el pelo plateado largo con un rostro hermoso. Fumaba un cigarrillo.  
- Tú debes ser Eirizawa- dijo Kazuma con odio mientras su espada resplandecía- Ya era hora de que dieras la cara.  
- Bravo, me encontraron- rió con tranquilidad – Veamos- vio los rostros de cada uno- Rinku, Jin, Suzuki- los nombro en orden- Kuawabara y la señorita Botan ¿Me equivocó?  
- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – preguntó Botan.  
- Un viejo amigo me contó de ustedes- rió con malicia.  
- ¿Un viejo amigo?  
- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! – Kuawabara saltó para atacarlo pero en ese instante una figura le bloqueo el paso. Una chica de cabello plateado quien lo derribo de un golpe. La joven se coloco al lado de su señor.  
- No te precipites Kazuma kun- sonrió el hombre- Solo quiero aclarar ciertos puntos con ustedes.  
- ¿Puntos?- preguntó Jin serio.  
- No confían en mi ¿Verdad? – suspiró. La joven que estaba a su lado saltó a la máquina y la destruyó, los niños cayeron inconcientes. – Lo ven, ahora son libres. ¿Pueden escucharme?

El equipo puso atención a sus palabras mirándole con desconfianza.  
- Solo les voy a advertir que este es tan solo el principio- sonrió- Habrá otras batallas no propiamente comandadas por mí. Si no por mi viejo amigo. Una persona que conocen, también que les pondrá los pelos de punta. Nos veremos pronto.

- ¡Espera! – gritó una voz. Yusuke, Kurama y Sora se aproximaron. La que había gritado era Sora.  
- ¡No te escapes maldito! – le gruño Yusuke.  
- Nos veremos de nuevo- sonrió Eirizawa y una bomba de humo salio de la nada bloqueando la vista de todos. Cunado el humo se disipó tanto Eirizawa como la mujer habían desaparecido.  
- Maldición, se escapó- dijo Kuawabara, se volteó a ver a Yusuke- ¿Y Yukina?  
- Ya están a salvo en la residencia de Genkai, vamos para allá todos ahora. Hay mucho que hablar.

- Vamos, quiero regresar antes de que Hiei despierte.- dijo Kurama caminando al lado de Botan.  
- Sí, vamos- dijo Kuawabara mientras se quedaba viendo por unos instantes al balcón ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a la que lo había guiado?  
- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Yusuke.  
- No, nada vamos. Quiero ver a Yukina.

* * *

Ayame:- * Musica misterisoa* Si, las cosas no van a terminar aqui. Si no en otro fic. ¿Quién será ese viejo amigo? * risa malvada*  
En fin, el fic esa a un capitulo y un epilogo de terminar. Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Chapter 16 Perdóname

Ayame:- ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!  
Yusuke:- ¡Por fin!  
Sora:- *o*  
Keiko:- Por fin salgo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 Perdóname. Los destinos de los hermanos**

Hiei abrió los ojos mareado. Lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó a la nada.  
- Estás en el templo provisional- le contestó una voz. Él se giró y se encontró con viejo y arrugado rostro de Genkai.  
Esta se encontraba guardando unas medicinas con las que había tratado las heridas de Hiei. El chico recordó todo de golpe.  
- ¡Yukina! ¿Dónde está Yukina? - se levantó preocupado.  
- No grites así- le señalo con el dedo y Hiei se percató de que su hermana se encontraba a su lado durmiendo. Un suspiro de alivio surgió de su rostro. Genkai salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
El pelinegro se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego abrazó a Yukina.

- Perdóname, perdóname por no decirte la verdad- cae al suelo cansado y abatido.- Soy un idiota.  
- No lo eres- le dice una voz dulce y tranquila. Su hermana abre los ojos y toma su mano mientras una sonrisa dulce cruza su rostro. La joven se vuelve a dormir mientras Hiei vela por su sueño tranquilo. Así los encontraron los demás.  
- Se ve tan tranquilo dormido- le dice Yusuke a Kurama.  
- Vamos a dejarlos descansar- le comenta el kizune mientras se aleja - ¿Y el resto?  
- Los muchachos ya se han marchado. Me contaron que tenían otras cosas que hacer, les di mis debidos agradecimientos. Sospecho que los volveremos a ver pronto.  
- En fin, por ahora me alegra que todo haya salido bien- comentó Kurama más tranquilo.  
- Pero aún tenemos que resolver un problema.  
- Sí, y sospecho que no será sencillo.  
Ambos se alejaron dejando dormir a los hermanos con tranquilidad, sin saber que el pelinegro les había oído. Él no podía perdonar a esa persona. No le importaba absolutamente nada.  
Ella lo llamó prohibido y se atrevió a tocar a su hermana. Iba a matarla. Lo le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. La existencia de Hanna era un pecado.

- Hiei ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su hermana.  
- Sí, descuida. ¿Y tú?  
- Yo- el rostro de Yukina se trasformó a uno de miedo- Yo tengo miedo de que alguien más haga algo malo. Tengo miedo.  
Hiei la abraza con fuerza.  
- No dejaré que nada te vuelva a tocar.  
- ¿Lo prometes?  
- Sí, lo prometo.  
Yukina cierra los ojos, más tranquila, envuelta en el aura de protección que su hermano le brinda. No iba a dejarla, jamás volvería a abandonarla.  
- ¿Vamos a buscar a los demás? Ya me siento mejor.  
- Esta bien- contestó Hiei.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron aquel pequeño templo hasta encontrar a Genkai en el camino. La anciana miró a Yukina con tranquilidad.  
- Veo que ya has despertado. Me alegra mucho eso.  
- ¿Dónde están los otros? – preguntó Yukina.  
- Los equipos de Jin y Chu ya se han marchado. Pero te mandan los mejores saludos.  
- Que malo, quería darle las gracias- buscó con la mirada- ¿Y los chicos?  
- Yusuke y Kurama están en alguna habitación tomando el té con Sora y Botan, Kuawabara anda de vago por ahí.  
- ¿Qué sucedió con Hanna y Jaku?  
Los oídos de Hiei prestaron suma atención en la conversación. ¿Dónde estaba esa bruja? ¿En el templo?  
- Yusuke los llevó a su casa- le dijo Genkai sabiendo que el demonio de fuego había escuchado.  
- Yukina, te veré luego. Tengo un asunto que arreglar.  
Se marchó alejándose de ambas mujeres dispuesto a ir en dirección de su destino. Le pareció curioso que Genkai le revelara esa información tan deprisa. En el camino vio de reojo una de las habitaciones y se percató de que Rui estaba ahí. Por unos instantes los ojos de ambos se cruzaron pero Hiei no se detuvo.

En el departamento de Yusuke, otra korime abre los ojos confundida. Trata de recordar lo sucedido y la vaga imagen de su madre sonriendo aparece en su rostro. Iba a morir y fue salvada por ella, o eso sintió. La joven exploró la habitación con la mirada. Vio a una chica sentada a su lado. Keiko leía unas cosas, cuando vio que despertó sonrió.  
- Ya despertaste, cuanto me alegro.  
- ¿Quién eres? – Trató de recordarle, ya la había visto antes. Era una de las chicas que visitó su casa hace poco. - ¿Y dónde estoy?  
- Me llamo Keiko- contestó ella- Y te encuentras en casa de Yusuke.  
Hanna se levanta y la mira con frialdad.  
- ¿Qué hago aquí?  
Keiko trato de responderle pero la korime salió ignorando a la joven. Al salir y cruzar por una habitación se detuvo en seco. En el otro cuarto dormido se encontraba su hermano. Jaku.  
Recordó muy bien que al estar presa dentro del alma del dragón ella trato de lastimarlo pero él no se movía. Entro en la habitación. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Casi pierde a la persona más importante en su vida tratando de cumplir una venganza.  
Cuando trato de tocarlo este se estremeció en sueños:  
- No lo hagas. Tú eres mi hermana. Por favor, no siguas.  
Hanna baja la mirada y lo abraza.  
- Lo siento, siento todo. Perdóname.  
Jaku abre los ojos y cuando ve quien lo esta abrazando un miedo antiguo regresa a él y trata de soltarla.  
- No más, no más torturas por favor.  
- Perdóname- lo mira a los ojos. Jaku ve en ellos tristeza y dolor sinceros- Perdóname. Soy un mounstro. Soy la peor hermana.  
- Hanna- dejó de luchar por liberarse.  
- En realidad, en el fondo trate de protegerte. Temía que Ryunosuke te hiciera daño y por eso te alejé de mí. Le temía a la increíble obsesión que te tenía. Te alejé de mi para no verte involucrado en todo esto pero por más que lo evitara acabe destrozando lo que quería. La venganza me cegó- sonrió- Me alegro que estés bien. ¿Sabes?  
Hanna salió de la habitación dejando a Jaku pensativo. Se dirigió a la salida donde Keiko trató de bloquearle el paso pero la joven la miró con frialdad y salió bajando por las escaleras y llegando al a calle. Keiko atemorizada trato de seguirla, en el camino se topo con Shizuru.  
- ¿Qué pasa Keiko?  
- Hanna escapó. Yusuke me dijo que no debíamos dejarla salir por que Hiei.  
- Esta todo bien- La mujer prendió un cigarrillo- Hay cosas que es mejor no evitar. Esos dos tienen que enfrentarse o nada cambiará.  
- Pero.  
- Todo irá bien- sonrió la mayor revolviendo el cabello de Keiko.

Hanna recorría las calles en silencio. Enseguida llegó a un parque en el que jugaban un niño y una niña. Los dos hermanos era felices. Sintió una presencia tras de sí y continuó caminando adentrándose en lo profundo del parque hasta llegar a un pequeño templo.  
- Se quien eres- dijo Hanna en voz alta- Sal de tu escondite.  
Hiei salió de la sombra de un árbol.  
- ¿Sabes a que he venido, verdad?  
- Sí, y no pienso detenerte.

- Eso hará las cosas más rápido. No pienso perdonar lo que has hecho- Hiei sacó su espada. Hanna esperó en silencio.  
- ¿Qué esperas? – Lista para iniciar la batalla, cuyo resultado ya conocía. No estaba arrepentida. Quería morir por que ese era su castigo por los pecados. El que más le dolía era haber lastimado a su hermano.

Hiei la iba a atacar pero tres presencias intervinieron. Él se molesto, lo habían descubierto.  
- ¡Hiei! ¡Detente por favor! – le dijo el kizune llegando al lado de Yusuke y Sora. - ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto dañara a Yukina?  
- ¿Dañarla? ¡Su existencia es lo que la daña!  
- ¿Crees que Yukina podría sonreír sabiendo que su hermano es un asesino? ¿Quieres ser ese tipo de hermano para ella? – intervino esta vez Yusuke.  
Hanna miraba molesta a los presentes.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan morir? Si tengo que morir como castigo, lo acepto.  
Recibió un golpe sorpresa por parte de Sora.  
- ¿Y dejar sufriendo a Jaku? ¿Sabe usted el esfuerzo que hizo por traerla de regreso? – Protestó la joven- ¡No le importo salir herido con tal de volverla la normalidad! ¿Va a tirar a la basura eso? ¿Es tan cobarde como para escapar con la muerte?

Hanna recibió de golpe esas palabras, y le dolieron más que el moretón de su cara.  
- ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que torture a mi hermano e involucré a Yukina por una venganza?  
- ¡Pues vuélvete una mejor persona! ¡Inicia de cero! –le dijo Sora y tomó sus manos con una sonrisa- Yo le puedo ayudar. Los tres tenemos que iniciar de nuevo. Se que lo logrará. ¿No fue por eso acaso que Kisa le dio otra oportunidad?  
Hanna recordó la sonrisa de su madre y palabras en su mente, le pedía que volviera a ser la misma para proteger a su hermano. Borró todo rastro de oscuridad en ella y la salvo de la muerte. ¿Realmente iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad?  
- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Sora emocionada- ¡Iremos de viaje a recorrer el mundo! ¡Será una buena oportunidad para que se lleven bien! ¡Y yo me llevaré a Yu kun!  
- ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento me vi involucrado? – Protestó el detective- Por otra parte es buena idea. Los tres en un viaje pueden iniciar una nueva vida. Sora lo miró triste.  
- Cuando regresen los voy a entrenar a ambos ¿No prometí eso?

- ¡Hecho! – sonrió satisfecha la demonio.

Por otro lado cierto pelinegro no estaba tan satisfecho con la idea. Kurama trataba de arreglarlo.  
- Hiei, tú también tienes una hermana. Ahora que ella sabe la verdad lo único que debes hacer es protegerla.  
- Si ella muere- iba a terminar de hablar cuando recibió un golpe en la mejilla por parte de un desconocido. Un Kuawabara serio lo miraba. Había llegado de repente.

! Escúchame bien enano!!Si haces llorar a Yukina no te lo perdonare!-

Hiei lo ignoró y se alejó de ahí dejando al resto con un gran suspiro de alivio.  
- Si que es el señor de los orgullosos- comentó Yusuke.  
- En el fondo tiene un corazón noble- rió el kizune- Por cierto Kuawabara ¿Por qué esa reacción?  
Ambos amigos se acercaron a Kazuma hablando en secreto. Era obvio que algo había pasado.  
- Métanse en sus propios asuntos.  
- Ha, no ahora nos dices.- rió Yusuke.  
- Le ofrecí el anillo a Yukina- ambos se miraron- Ella me sonrió y agradeció por el regalo pero- lágrimas salieron de su rostro- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa "Kuawabara, muchas gracias por el regalo, yo sé que tú y yo siempre seremos grandes amigos"  
Una carcajada por parte de los otros dos no pudo faltar.  
- En pocas palabras de rechazó. – dijo Yusuke entre risas.

- No te podía esperar más. Yukina no esta familiarizada con el asunto.- comentó el kizune.  
- Sabía que se iban a reír. Malditos- dijo Kazuma molesto. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos.  
- Supongo que siempre me vio como un amigo. Y eso me alegra.  
- Disculpen- Los tres se giraron a ver a Hanna y Sora.

- Les agradezco todo su apoyo y ayuda- comentó la korime- Iré a recoger a Jaku a casa de Yusuke y partiremos mañana a la capital para irnos de viaje.  
- Supongo que entonces este es el adiós- dijo Yusuke.  
- No, después de todo vamos a volver para que nos entrenes- sonrió Sora emocionada.  
- Sora, deja de acosar al joven- le regaño Hanna- Él ya tiene novia.  
Se hizo un silencio.  
- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par- ¡Infiel!

Empezó a perseguir a Yusuke mientras todos reían.

* * *

Ayame:- *o* Ultimo cap, tranquilos haré un epilogo *O*  
KuawabarA:- T_T  
Yukina:- ¿Por qué esta triste Kazuma?  
Botan:- Lo acaban de rechazar.  
Yukina:- ¿Quién? O.o  
* Todos los miran con una gotita*


	17. Epílogo

Ayame:- Como lo prometí , aqui les traigo el Epílogo de esta genial historia.

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente. Kuawabara miraba al cielo pensativo, uno de sus compañeros lo llamó.  
- ¿Qué sucede Kuawabara? Has estado en las nubes todo el día.  
- No es nada- dijo el chico de pelo naranja mirando al cielo todavía. Pensando en aquella chica misteriosa.  
- Es mejor no molestarlo- dijo otro de sus compañeros- Oí que Yukina lo rechazo.

- ¿Por eso esta así de deprimido?  
Kuawabara ni siquiera les prestaba atención, de haber sido así ya estaría enfadado con ellos.

En algún lugar de la ciudad en un bar de poca monta estaban reunidas un grupo de chicas alrededor de un joven guapo de pelo azul recogido por una coleta. Traía puesto un smoking negro.

- ¿Y entonces eres tan fuerte Suichiwakamaru kun? – decía una de las jóvenes.  
- Por supuesto- sonrió él- Aunque no tan hermoso como tú.  
Las jóvenes se sonrojaron y empezaron a gritar de emoción. Suzuki lo miró molesto desde la barra.  
- Ese idiota no hace más que aprovecharse de la situación- comentó con un suspiro.  
- Deja que se divierta aún es joven- Chu lo rodeó con su brazo mientras tomaba un poco más de sake.  
- ¿Tan temprano y ya estás borracho? - le dijo el demonio controlador de fuego apartándose - ¿Y dónde esta Rinku?

- Se quedó afuera, tú sabes. No le iban a permitir entrar por ser menor.- Chu se fue a hablar con una camarera, mientras el otro lo miraba con una gran gota.  
- Bien, supongo que iré a buscarlo.

Rinku pateó con fuerza una lata tirada en el suelo. Le molestaba que lo trataran como a un niño. Ahora estaba ahí como tonto dando vueltas por la ciudad y perdiendo el tiempo. En eso vio cruzar a una niña rubia quien lo miró divertida.  
- Yuka chan piensa que usted es lindo- sonrió la niña quien era sostenida por una mujer mayor rubia de la mano. La mujer avanzó y Yuka la siguió.  
- ¿Lindo? – sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Una desconocida lo había llamado lindo.  
- ¿Rinku, qué haces? – le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Él se giró y se encontró con Suzuki.  
- No, nada- sonrió le joven guardando ese secreto para si mismo. El mayor lo vio sin entender.  
- En fin, esos dos estarán ahí un rato ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?  
- Bien, me parece.

Jin miraba aburrido hacia la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio. A su lado Toya le explicaba todo lo sucedido con Haru.  
- ¿Piensas seguirle? – le preguntó el amo del viento después de un rato- Si tu motivo es la venganza te detendré, pero si es otro te ayudaré a seguirle- sonrió- Después de todo es un viejo compañero. Me interesa saber los motivos que tuvo.  
- No se si acabe la pelea en buenos términos pero haré lo que pueda- comentó el chico de hielo mientras su compañero reía.

En algún lugar de Francia Sora corría emocionada ante todas las maravillas que veía mientras los turistas la miraban extrañados y Jaku trataba de calmarla ante la risa divertida de su hermana Hanna. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó Jaku regresó cansado.  
- Ella tiene muchas energías.- comentó Hanna riendo.  
- Sí, se fue a dar vueltas por el lugar, sobrevivirá.- se sentó en la banca- El que no cree sobrevivir soy yo.  
- Recuerda que es parte de tu entrenamiento- comentó Hanna mirando al cielo por unos segundos y se quedó callada.  
- ¿Piensas en él? – Miró al cielo de igual forma- Yo todavía no puedo creer que nos engañara y te utilizara de esa forma tan vil.  
- No solo fue su culpa, fue la mía por ser tan tonta.  
Jaku tomó la mano de su hermana y sonrió.  
- Esta bien, pase lo que pase mientras estemos juntos seremos fuertes.  
Hanna cerró los ojos llena de paz.

Koenma en su versión adulta revisaba algunos papeles en su escritorio con suma preocupación, en ese instante entraron Botan y Kurama.  
- Koenma sama, hemos traído los libros que quería. ¿Pero de que le sirve un libro de "Leyendas de Dragones"?  
- ¿Es sobre la trasformación de la chica? – Preguntó Kurama con seriedad- Estoy seguro que fue provocado por esa roca, misma cual se llevó Ryunosuke.  
- Creo que me estoy acercando a la verdad- Koenma tomó el libro preocupado – Tal parece que esto está apenas por comenzar.

En el mismo mundo espiritual el Gran Enma se reunía con el escuadrón de seguridad del lugar. Miró a su líder.  
- Quiero que vigilen de muy de cerca de Yusuke Urameshi, las cosas se han puesto complicadas, y no deseo que libere su verdadera forma de nuevo. Le ofrecí el permiso de volver después de tres años pero si vuelve a liberar su poder demoníaco lo desterré de la tierra de por vida.  
- Entendido señor- el escuadrón desapareció al instante.

Yusuke estornudó con fuerza.

- ¿Quién se estará acordando de mí? – se preguntó bostezando.

- Con todos los problemas en que te metes, debe ser un enemigo- le dijo Keiko mientras ambos esperaban en la fila para entrar al cine.  
- Ya, lo siento- dijo él avergonzado. La verdad es que había conseguido los boletos para incontentar a Keiko. El día en que le pidió ayuda para cuidar a Hanna y Jaku en su casa tuvo que darle más o menos una explicación de las cosas evitando mencionar algunas situaciones. Lo malo fue que cuando acompaño a Hanna y Sora a recoger a Jaku llegó con Sora en cargada de caballito, y empezaron las dos a pelear.  
- La próxima vez – Keiko lo miró tocando su nariz- La próxima vez no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar las cosas. Creí que habíamos echo un trato sobre que me contarías la verdad.  
Yusuke no supo que decir, era cierto pero sospechaba que la cosas se iban a poner peor y no quría ponerla en más peligro.  
- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. Sucedieron tantas cosas que ni tiempo me dio de explicarlas- rió el muchacho. Keiko lo miro con seriedad y sonrió.  
- Yusuke, ¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?  
La pregunta de la joven lo sorprendió.  
- Claro ¿Por qué piensas que no?  
- No, nada no me hagas caso- sonrió y besó a Yusuke unos instantes. Justo después se separó para entrar al cine con él.

Shizuru veía hacia la ciudad por medio de la ventana de su habitación. El sol empezaba ya a ocultarse. Tomo el viejo encendedor y lo prendió mientras lo miraba con nostalgia.

- Sakyo – mencionó fumando el cigarrillo y recordando el momento en que lo conoció, hubiera deseado hablar con él durante más tiempo. A veces estaba celosa de sus amigas. Keiko tenía a Yusuke, Botan a Kurama y Yukina a su querido hermano mayor. Kuawabara pensaba en otra chica y no tardaría en encontrarla. ¿Y ella? ¿Permanecería sola pensando en un hombre que ya no existe?  
- ¿Por qué te moriste idiota? – mencionó hacia la nada mientras aventaba el encendedor al suelo, tres segundos después lo levantó.

Genkai tomaba el té junto con Ruri. Las reparaciones del templo de Genkai ya casi habían terminado por lo que ahora se encontraban en el mismo.  
- ¿Estás lista para volver a la isla de hielo?  
- Exacto – le respondió esta- Iba a preguntarle a Yukina si quería venir ahora que ha encontrado a su hermano pero ciento que ella esta mejora aquí que en esa isla- miró hacia el patio donde Yukina recogía algunas flores siendo observado por Hiei- Y su hermano me mataría si me la llevase a la fuerza.  
- Entiendo. Mañana te iré a dejar a tu hogar.  
- Gracias- sonrió Ruri mirando de nuevo al par de hermanos que jugaban juntos.  
- ¿Quieres quedarte a la parrillada?

Yukina colocó una flor en la oreja de su hermano. Este se sonrojó avergonzado. Tomó la flor y se la puso a Yukina en el pelo.  
- A ti te queda mejor que a mí- le dijo este.  
- ¿De verdad? – Sonrió divertida- Ven, vamos a ver como se oculta el sol. Ellos nos deben estar esperando ya en la playa.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la playa mientras una figura los observaba oculto entre las ramas de los árboles.  
- Me alegra que ambos estén bien- se sonrió para si mismo para después desaparecer en las sombras.

La playa donde Yusuke apareció por primera vez después de tres años. Ese lugar se había vuelto un punto importante de reunión para el equipo Urameshi y los otros. Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron se encontraron con Kuawabara, Keiko y Yusuke preparando la comida. Poco después se acercaron Botan junto con Kurama. Ya estaban todos reunidos, se pusieron a jugar, nadar y platicar. A l o largo de la noche se acercaron Ruri y Genkai y justo cuando el sake empezaba a rondar por la mesa Chu junto con Suichiwakamaru, Suzuki y Rinku llegaron para animar más la fiesta. Jin y Toya fueron los últimos en llegar junto con Shizuru pues se la encontraron en el camino.  
Hiei miraba desde lejos a todos los presentes, con tranquilidad. Sintió una presencia a su lado. Ruri se sentó a su lado mirando hacia las estrellas.  
- Sin duda Yukina y tú están en buenas manos- le dijo - Me alegro que encontraras a tu hermana.  
Hiei se quedó unos segundos en silencio.  
- No sabría de ella si no me lo hubieses dicho tú.  
- Y bien ¿De que hablaste con tu madre? – preguntó Ruri y Hiei tuvo la misma reacción de antes, como un gato asustado y avergonzado.  
- Es algo entre ella y yo – se limitó a responder. Ruri sonrió divertida- Ella ha de estar orgullosa de ambos. Estoy segura.  
Ambos se quedaron viendo las estrellas unos segundos tras los cuales Yukina se acercó a Hiei para invitarlo a bailar, el pelinegro se dejó guiar por la mano de su hermana apretando con fuerza está, dispuesto a no soltarla jamás.  
- Muy bien, un brindis por la reconstrucción del templo de Genkai- dijo Yusuke. Miró a los dos hermanos- Y por Hiei y Yukina ¡Los hermanos de fuego y hielo!

- ¡Salud! – contestaron todos a coro.

* * *

Ayame:- ¡Salud! * tomando sake en medio de la fiesta*  
Yusuke:- ¿Quien la invitó?  
Ayame:- ¬¬ Callaté que yo organizé la fiesta.  
Kuawabara:- ¡Por fin un descanso!  
Chu:- ¡Un buen sake para descansar es justo lo que necesito!  
Rinku:- Borracho.  
Suichiwakamaru:- Pero las chicas están ocupadas ¿Puedo invitar a las fans?  
Todos:- ¡NOO!


End file.
